Bermuda, Bahama, Come on Pretty Mama
by EllenRipley8
Summary: Jane and Maura go on an unexpected vacation. Will they be able to relax and discover more about one another? Or will trouble follow them into paradise? My first Rizzles fic so please rad and review :Takes place after 2.10.
1. Chapter 1

**Bermuda, Bahama, Come on Pretty Mama.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing and I'm not making a profit here. Rizzoli and Isles belong to tnt and tess gerritsen and janet tamaro and whoever else they belong to. Thanks.**

**-I've had this idea in my head for a long time. This is my first Rizzles fic and to be honest my second fanfic. Not the greatest author but hope you all enjoy, always appreciate reviews and your feedback. Thanks!**

Jane groaned as the loud beeping of her alarm clock woke her from her short, but peaceful slumber. Rolling over she outstretched her arm, her hand hitting the alarm clock until she finally found the snooze button. Once it was silenced she rolled over and closed her eyes, hoping that the five more minutes of sleep would be enough to make her feel rested. Her hope however was shattered at the sound of her cell phone ringing.

" Damnit, Rizzoli," Jane mumbled as she sat up from her bed answering the call.

" Are you still not out of bed Jane? From the sound of your voice its apparent that you have not been up long. I told you not to stay at the dirty robber to long last night Jane."

Mumbling Jane ignored Maura on the other end of the line as she made her way to the bathroom. The last thing she needed was Maura babbling in her ear so early in the morning, especially when she didn't have breakfast or coffee yet.

" Ok Maura, is there any particular reason your calling? You know I have an alarm clock and really don't need a morning wake up call." Although a morning wake up call sounded a hell of a lot coming from Maura then the annoying beeping of her alarm clock.

" Well I just wanted to inform you that your mother seemed very excited this morning about something. She wanted to call and wake you however I stopped her from doing so, saying that I would call you for her. So be sure to stop at the café and visit your mother."

Jane thought Maura seemed to ecstatic this morning, especially to be calling her so early. Her mother probably just had some guy that she wanted Jane to go out on a date with. " Yeah ok bye. See you in a bit Maura."

Hanging up the phone the detective quickly took her shower, she threw on her normal attire for a workday, ate breakfast and left out the door. As she was driving to the station she couldn't help but wonder what terrible surprise her mother had in store for her. Good thing Maura called her cause if her mom called her, regardless if she was awake or not, she would have probably snapped at her and the morning wouldn't go right from there.

Entering the station Jane was torn from actually visiting her mother or avoiding her. However Maura did ask her, plus there was coffee in the café. Entering the café she immediately went towards the coffee, if she was lucky her mom wouldn't notice her. Pouring herself a cup she sighed as her mother was approaching her, although she did seem very happy.

"Whoever it is Ma, tell them no. I've had a pretty rough last week and the last thing I want is another blind date with some guy I don't even know."

" Well good morning to you too. Listen sweetie I got some really exciting news. So I've been playing with the internet on the computer and guess what happened?"

Jane frowned at her mothers question," Oh gosh Ma, please don't tell me your using a online dating website. You better not be using Craigs-list either."

" I really don't know what your talking about but I don't think I'd try any of it. Hear me out sweetie, you know my favorite marketplace has a online sight. Well I signed up and joined their club and was entered into a sweepstakes! I won!"

Jane rolled her eyes at her mother, probably just some coupon they gave every club member. " Come on Ma that's great and all but I need to get to work now, are we done with this conversation?"

" Your so impatient, just to let you know I didn't have a use for the vacation trip so I figured you and Maura could go. Its suppose to be somewhere nice and all the expenses are paid except luggage."

" Wait a vacation trip for two? Ma you know more then likely Maura wouldn't take the time off for such a thing, Ah I really need to go though Ma, talk to you later about this," Jane gave her a pat on the shoulder before walking to the elevator. She really wanted to hear Maura's thoughts on this however she did have work to do. Smiling she sipped her coffee as she pushed the button up.

Maura had been in an exceptionally great mood this morning. After her yoga and other daily morning activities she was alarmed when Angela had come inside the house in high spirits. After speaking to her she checked the email to verify that Angela was indeed correct, she had won a vacation for two off an island at the Florida keys. She was even more surprised when the older Rizzoli stated that Jane and herself should take the trip. Flattered at the suggestion she couldn't bring herself to say no, Angela stated she didn't have someone special to take if she couldn't take her whole family.

So here she was, finishing some early morning papers about yesterdays autopsies. She did a little a more research on the island and it was quite breathtaking, very romantic for couples as well however she figured it would be the perfect getaway for Jane to actually relax. She wasn't sure how the detective felt about beaches, or being surrounded by water, she just prayed she didn't have hydrophobia. So the tricky part was actually going to be convincing Jane to take the trip with her, she knew the detective had plenty of PTO just like herself. The trip was only seven days, a week in a tropical paradise.

Noon came up to quickly for Jane Rizzoli, after visiting houses to check on their list of suspects. They had a very pleasant encounter that resulted in Jane running and climbing fences and a tackle that lead to the arrest and questioning of the suspect. Sitting once again in the bullpen, Jane sighed and stretched. She glanced over to Barry," Hey I'm going down to the morgue to see if Maura wants lunch,, you guys ok?"

"Yeah we got everything here Jane, just pick me up something if you could," Korsak replied smiling.

Jane stood and put her jacket back on," yeah no problem, wont be gone too long, give me a call if something comes up."

Jane stepped into the elevator and pushed the down button, now that her mind wasn't on work it was on one thing only, what the hell was Maura going to say? Jane stepped out of the elevator and took a couple of steps before she heard a familiar M.E stating she was in her office.

Jane stepped into her office and crossed her arms leaning against the doorframe," Well I could only wonder why you have that smile on your face."

" I can also only wonder why I often see the darkening of the nasojugal folds and vitamin defencies on your features," Maura replied smiling.

" Well maybe I have dark circles under my eyes because this last week has been stressful."

" Well Jane, lets take a vacation together! I mean its not like you have hydrophobia or insulaphobia or anything, right?" Maura asked generally not sure if something frightened her best friend other then nightmares and past living boogiemen.

" I'm pretty sure I don't have any of those, whatever they are. Are you really serious about this? Your going to take a week off and go where?" Jane asked as she now walked over to Maura's desk and sat on the edge. She herself was almost getting excited over this news, however where was this vacation.

" Yes well it's the largest and the first island off the Florida keys. Key Largo actually, a beautiful and fascinating area Jane. Its called the Diving Capital of the World due to the fact they have living coral reefs. Also its relatively close to the everglades and there is mangroves that can also been seen. Did you know originally the name Key Largo was founded in 1948 by a film from Warner brothers named Key Largo. It really looks beautiful Jane." Maura just couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, truly the island was beautiful and she loved going to the beach. The hotel was at a great location, the thought of everything there was to offer was simply amazing. She didn't want to bring anyone else with her, frankly she didn't think she would enjoy her time as much as she could have with Jane.

Jane sighed as Maura just kept staring at her, with a grin like the Cheshire cat. She could easily tell exactly how excited Maura was about this vacation for two. She knew she would probably get teased and more rumors would fly around the building about the " best friends" taking a romantic vacation together. Regardless though, she didn't care much about rumors and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her features looking at the excited chief M.E.

" Well the flight better not be long and I'm not wearing a bikini or some other crap like that. Seven days right? Not like anything bad can come from something free," Jane stood up off the desk surprised as the doctor jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Jane, this is going to be great. I promise well have a lot of fun and like you said, its free," Maura sat down back at her desk immediately getting on the computer, not able to help but smile. " I'll call the company and get all of the arrangements made, well be staying at a suite. I'll make sure to deliver the information to you later on tonight. Be sure to thank your mother ok."

Jane rolled her eyes, " Yeah, yeah , I'll thank my mother but don't you think we can do that later, right now its lunch time and I told Korsak I'd get something for him. So do that when we get back ok, lets go Cheshire cat."

Maura locked down her computer and quickly grabbed her purse," Did You know Lewis Caroll had a stammering problem? He was also deaf in one ear due to a fever from his early childhood."

" No I didn't know that Maur. How about you tell me more at lunch," Jane shook her head as they both walked into the elevator, She pushed the up button. They both deserved a break, they hadn't had any time off since her birthday. So she would just go and have fun with her bff, relax. It would be a nice getaway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- again I own nothing. Rizzoli and isles belong to tnt, tess gerritsen, janet tamaro and etc.**

Maura sat their trying to deal with her dilemma, which clothes was she going to need. Based upon the weather report she looked up, the place would be warm and sunny. However she did not want to get any revelations while she was there. Maura sipped on her glass of wine staring at her wardrobe, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the doorbell.

Jane sighed and ran a hand through her hair, the last two days of working made her question her choice of careers. When the door opened however her frown quickly turned into a smile. Maura stood there in her pajamas still grinning from ear to ear, just like she had been for the last two days. It was like she was in high school and just won the science fair or something.

Maura slowly made her way upstairs" Come on in Jane, there is a beer in the cooler if you need one. I desperately need your help upstairs though ,ok."

Jane closed the door and removed her boots, she could only wonder what her problem could be. She probably packed so much clothes that she couldn't close her suitcase, which is saying something since Maura had nice luggage. Grabbing a beer she glanced down at bass in the kitchen ," Hey Bass, we might be able see some of your cousins."

Heading upstairs sipping on her beer Jane walked into the bedroom and stopped ," Maura, why does your suitcase look mostly empty. We leave first thing tomorrow."

Maura turned to Jane with a desperate look in her eyes," Jane I am not sure what to wear. I already have my swimming wear however what else should I bring, some formal wear or more of the casual wear?"

Jane sat down on the edge of the bed, leave it to Maura who probably never went to a beach without it being a function of some sort. " Well no heels for one, you and me are just going to relax and enjoy ourselves. No friends or family to bug us, away from everyone."

" Well at least I know you don't have Monophobia. Based upon the weather report it seems that the weather will be warm during the duration of trip however based upon the keys location 24 and 25 degrees latitude the weather is mostly tropical, means its warm but it could rain." Maura sat down next to Jane taking another sip from her glass.

Jane wrapped an arm around her and gave her a one arm hug," Really Maura, what you need is pants or shorts that are comfortable for warm weather. You don't want to bring anything fancy unless you want it dirty, other then the suite which I don't see us being in for very long, were going to be surrounded by the beach and the water."

Maura frowned at this response, she of course had pants made out several different types of material. Her best bet would probably be linen. Grabbing the hand on her shoulder she gave it a gentle squeeze before standing," Your right. Have you already packed? You are spending the night correct? It would make sense that since I live closer to the airport we both would depart together in the morning."

Jane rolled her eyes, she had to analyze everything. Taking another drink of beer she couldn't help but grin, she knew Maura was excited and maybe even nervous. She wondered who would be the leader on this field trip, Maura seemed to have things planned however she liked to play things by ear. " Duffel bag is in the car Maura. Yes we've already discussed this sheesh, I'm spending the night. Take a chill pill Maur."

After an hour of the chief M.E talking and showing her the different outfits she was unsure about, Jane had to get out of the room. Getting up and stretching she made her way downstairs, placing the bottle in the recycling bin she sat down on the couch and picked up the TV controller. Thankful that Maura has an extensive amount of channels including sports. Tomorrow they would be gone for a week, away from her mother, her brothers, and away from all the insanity she saw from Boston almost everyday.

Maura, happy with the choice she made was curious on where Jane went. Heading downstairs she saw the TV on and a Jane resting on the couch. Upon closer inspection the could tell the detective was asleep. She wasn't sure how many times she found the detective passed out on her couch after her last incident with Hoyt. She knew during that time Jane was only worried about Maura's safety, that Jane felt a twinge of guilt that Maura got injured. However they worked out those problems, it took a lot of endeavor however they worked it out together, just like they always did.

Feeding bass and turning off the TV she approached Jane and gently shook her," Jane come on, its time for bed."

" After the game."

" Come on Jane, we got a big day ahead of us," Maura smiled as Jane slowly rose rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Maura held her hand and dragged her upstairs, she gave Jane a look as she realized she was in her work clothes still. She hated for Jane to sleep in her clothes but most of all, her work clothes in her bed simply wasn't going to happen. Once in the room Jane grumbled and almost threw herself on the bed before Maura stopped her.

" You are not sleeping in the bed like that. You have some better sleepwear in the bathroom ok ."

" Ok Ma, hope they have ponies on them and are you going to tuck me in too." Jane mumbled as she made her way into the bathroom. She wasn't surprised to see she left some clothes over here and Maura cleaned them and folded them as well. Slipping on the sweatpants and the t-shirt she yawned and grabbed her toothbrush that was always left here. Brushing her teeth she made her back to bed after she was done, turning off the light she snuggled underneath the warm blanket. She would never admit it but Maura's bed was very comfortable, a lot more then hers. Turning on her side she scooted closer to Maura, she was thankful to have such a caring friend.

"Goodnight Maur."

"Goodnight Jane."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Only these last few chapters were short, I promise the rest are longer,**** Enjoy! Also I apologize for all my grammar and punctuation errors. Read and review, reviews make authors happy.**

**Disclaimer- don't own them, they belong to tnt and tess gerritsen, janet tamaro.**

" I hate it when you drive," Jane stated looking out the window of the Lexus. According to the national security as Maura stated, it would be wise for them to arrive two hours early. In Jane's opinion that's was bull-crap and she could have slept in and arrived forty five minutes before the flight. However with Maura behind the wheel of the car it would take them an hour just to get to the damn airport. Turning her attention to the radio she changed the station once again.

"Jane you know I hate it when you consistently change the radio stations like you have attention deficit hyperactivity disorder ."

Jane glanced over back to the doctor who looked like she was about to do a photo shoot, even though she wasn't wearing heels and a dress. Jane woke up when Maura begin the long process of getting ready, she was able to sleep on and off for those two hours knowing very well Maura took forever to get ready. " I'm bored I should be the one driving. Either way were going to have wait freaking forever before the plane even gets there."

Maura shook her head slightly, she knew Jane wasn't a woman of patience but better to be safe then sorry. She wasn't going to let Jane drive her car cause Jane driving in traffic nearly gave her a myocardial infarction. " You can drive once we have returned from our vacation. Statistics prove that most accidents are caused by distractions, Jane your distracting me, just wait patiently and we will be there soon."

Jane just crossed her arms and went back to staring out the window. Beside her boredom she was nervous. They did a lot of things together, Maura was her best friend she saw everyday. However they never left outside of Boston to do something together. She was excited to see how things went, she was nervous at the same time. Nervous cause she wasn't going to be detective Rizzoli, she felt slightly uneasy of not having a weapon. At the same time she knew it was going to be great, that she and Maura could relax and just be each other. No worries about getting a phone call, no bodies, just Jane and Maura.

Jane was pulled from her thoughts as her phone vibrated in her pocket, glancing at the phone she grumbled , " Geez Ma were not even to the airport yet and your calling me! Yes I know, no don't give her chicken . No Jo Friday isn't allergic to anything. Yes I know Ma, thank you. Ok Ma, I'll call you when we get there for Christ sakes. Bye."

Maura tried not to laugh however couldn't help herself. The woman certainly didn't have patience for her mother. " You should try and be more nice to her. She did give us her vacation and just wants to make sure your ok."

" yeah well I don't know how your still saying that since she has been living with you. I think I'll turn off my phone for the next week."

Maura smiled over at Jane and returned her focus back to the road. It was definitely going to be an interesting week, hopefully Jane wouldn't go stir crazy. After the short drive, unless you were Jane, Maura pulled up into the parking center a mile away from the airport. Pulling up to the toll both window she received her number, parking into the number they were assigned they pulled their luggage out. Jane really didn't understand why Maura didn't want to be dropped off, would save her money. Grabbing her duffel bag one carry on and the two other rolling luggage's they were shortly picked up by shuttle bus. Once at the airport Maura lead the way over to proper airlines. Jane was more then happy to get rid of the luggage.

Once finished they walked over to the security check point, showing their id. Jane grumbled as she removed her shoes and belt and cell phone and put them in the plastic container. Jane and Maura passed through the metal detector when a male security guard stopped and told Maura to stand over there for a pat down. Jane was not happy with that at all, she had nothing against the people doing their job but more then likely this guy just wanted to pat down Maura. What a perfect excuse and to get away with it, hell no not on her watch.

Jane immediately grabbed Maura's shoulders ," Excuse me, according to the TSA procedures a pat down is required by the same gender. So you wanna tell me why your about to ask her to spread eagle?"

The security guard raised his eyebrow at Jane and wasn't sure how to reply. So Jane pushed Maura towards the female security guard.

" Jane what was that about? That wasn't necessary, you know their just trying to perform their daily duties in upholding our homeland security." Maura stated a little surprised at the detectives actions.

Jane was happy once the woman gave the M.E. a quick pat down. She remembered the last time Maura had received a pat down. If she could have done something about it she would of, here though she totally could do something about it. She knew very well not everyone was honest in their job and she refused to let some guy grope her going against the code of their organization. Jane ignored the looks Maura kept giving her, she had wanted her to respond. Slipping her shoes back on and grabbing her other items she simply smiled.

Maura shook her head and slid her shoes back on and retrieved the carry on bag. Jane and Maura walked side by side through the airport. Maura stopped at one of the gift shops and Jane simply rolled her eyes waiting for her to finish. It wasn't like she was going to find something great, she lived here for crying out loud.

" Really Maur, come on, ya know there just here to make money off of tourists." Jane glanced at the clerk who was staring at her. Jane grumbled and crossed her arms, she hated waiting in airports. Having strangers stare at you just cause there was nothing better to do. Plus Jane was one of those people, who liked to look at every person that passed by and those around her. It was a habit to take in her surroundings as a detective, it didn't make her uneasy just annoyed.

Maura bought a chocolate bar and left the small shop. Jane almost seemed on edge, like she was expecting a terrorist and she was going to tackle them down. Amused at the thought the found the waiting area for their flight and sat down. Maura placed her bag on her lap and leaned back against the chair smiling. Jane sat hunched forward bouncing her legs up and down and fidgeting with her hands. Maura had half expected that the detective wouldn't able to relax just yet, so she opened her bag.

Jane was busy people watching before she felt Maura grab her hand. Glancing at her she smiled however was surprised when she gave her a slim object with a cover. " What's this?"

" It's a Kindle Jane. Why don't you play on it for a while, if you find my applications are not sufficient, please feel free to download anything you want."

Jane sat back only a little surprised, of course the doctor would have a kindle. Turning it on it didn't take long for her to learn how to use the device. Maura had really boring games like mahjong and chess and sudoku. Going into the store she purchased angry birds. Smiling once it was downloaded she relaxed and began to play

Maura satisfied she did a good job, simply watched as Jane played on the kindle. It didn't surprise her that she downloaded a new game, she heard a lot of people enjoyed the game she was playing. Leaning over a little closer to watch Jane, it didn't take long for the hour to pass and the plane to arrive.

Jane was happy that Maura brought her kindle and deep down she knew Maura brought it for her. She wasn't really one to play games, however she was thankful to keep herself occupied. Taking the carry on bag Jane smiled and placed the kindle back inside. She stood up and offered her hand for Maura, helping her stand. They both waited in line and after showing their tickets they made their way down the walkway. Jane was hoping Maura wouldn't trip on the door or anything so she made sure to stay close behind her. Jane smirked as the familiar scent of Maura hit her senses, it was refreshing from the other people around them.

Jane glared at the man behind her as he got to close, she hated being shoved and the guy needed to watch his personal space. " We have the window seats right?"

" Yes Jane, did you want to sit by the window?"

"No, you probably get all fascinated at being in the sky so ill let you sit by the window."

" Aww Jane that is sweet, thank you."

Jane frowned as they made there way on the plane, she hated the fact that the isle on planes were very narrow. It didn't surprise her that their seats were by the wing, she enjoyed sitting by the window but since it was their first time flying together she would rather take the seat in the middle. As they approached their seat Jane realized their was a slightly heavy figure already seated at the window. Maura paused and gave Jane a look, the detective simply nodded.

" Hey excuse us, I believe your sitting in our seats."

The older gentlemen looked up at the two ," Was trying to save you the trouble of scooting past, want me to move?"

Jane narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Yeah I want you to move, why else would I state obvious." Jane had to bite her tongue from using profanities. It was one thing to curse at someone in public and another to start swearing at someone in closed spaces that were narrow. The gentlemen stood up allowing Maura and Jane to sit in their proper places.

Maura couldn't contain the smile and did her best not to laugh at the situation. Sitting by the window she noticed Jane glaring at the man before sitting down in the middle. Jane made sure to move the arm rest that laid in between them and to lean away from the guy next to her. Jane placed the carry on under her seat and smiled at the M.E. " I have a feeling this vacation will be very relaxing."

" I would have to agree with you, did you know that sunshine has the ability to affect our moods. Lack of sunlight can contribute to depression, and in particular seasonal affective disorder, that our bodies create Vitamin D from sunshine exposure. Lack of Vitamin D is linked to depression, to higher cancer rates, to lowered immunity in general, and to many other disorders and illnesses such as rickets, diabetes, osteoporosis, heart disease, allergies, Alzheimer's, and autoimmune disorders like multiple sclerosis and rheumatoid arthritis."

Jane smiled and leaned over and rested her head on Maura's shoulder," Goodness your brain can never take a vacation huh."

Maura smiled and leaned her head against Jane's," No, I do not think it can."

Jane and Maura sat back and relaxed as they were prepared to depart. Jane looked over at Maura who was smiling from ear to ear as she looked out the window.

The flight attendant stood in the isle and they began their usual routine discussion. "When the seat belt sign illuminates, you must fasten your seat belt. Insert the metal fittings one into the other, and tighten by pulling on the loose end of the strap. To release your seat belt, lift the upper portion of the buckle. We suggest that you keep your seat belt fastened throughout the flight, as we may experience turbulence."

Jane glanced down at Maura who was buckled as soon as she was seated. Glancing over the man beside her she wondered if the seat belt would fit or maybe they had some sort of extension for people like him

"There are several emergency exits on this aircraft forward, behind, and on the left and right side near each wing. Please take a few moments now to locate your nearest exit. In some cases, your nearest exit may be behind you. If we need to evacuate the aircraft, floor-level lighting will guide you towards the exit. Doors can be opened by moving the handle in the direction of the arrow. Each door is equipped with an inflatable slide which may also be detached and used as a life raft."

Jane looked at the flight attendant and wondered if her job ever got boring. Glancing again at the man seated beside her she kept in mind to use the exit he wasn't using, just in case he got stuck or ripped the slide down with him. Jane couldn't help but smile at her mental thoughts.

"Oxygen and the air pressure are always being monitored. In the event of a decompression, an oxygen mask will automatically appear in front of you. To start the flow of oxygen, pull the mask towards you. Place it firmly over your nose and mouth, secure the elastic band behind your head, and breathe normally. Although the bag does not inflate, oxygen is flowing to the mask. If you are traveling with a child or someone who requires assistance, secure your mask on first, and then assist the other person. Keep your mask on until a uniformed crew member advises you to remove it."

Glancing back over Jane wondered if he just needed an oxygen mask for everyday use, maybe she would be kind enough to assist placing the mask on for him too. Maybe the extra oxygen would increase the blood flow to the muscles that probably haven't been used in a while. Maura would have an answer to that. Glancing back at Maura, Jane realized that Maura was staring at her.

"Why do you have that look across your features as if your frontal lobe is processing messages to the cerebral cortex?" Maura knew she was in thought about something however she had a smirk on her face.

"I'm just analyzing doctor."

"In the event of an emergency, please assume the bracing position. Lean forward with your hands on top of your head and your elbows against your thighs. Ensure your feet are flat on the floor. A life vest is located in a pouch under your seat. When instructed to do so, open the plastic pouch and remove the vest. Slip it over your head. Pass the straps around your waist and adjust at the front. To inflate the vest, pull firmly on the red cord, only when leaving the aircraft. If you need to refill the vest, blow into the mouthpieces. Use the whistle and light to attract attention. Also, your seat cushion can be used as a flotation device. Pull the cushion from the seat, slip your arms into the straps, and hug the cushion to your chest."

Jane was too amused with this. She was sure the man couldn't perform a bracing position and he would definitely need a life vest and the cushion of his seat. It was only a few more moments before the attendants finished their demonstration of the safety features aboard the plane. Jane felt the adrenaline rush as the plane left the ground. She couldn't help but be happy with sensation, adrenaline was something that helped keep her alive, most of all the two of them alive. Jane noticed that Maura was still looking out the window, it was like she was at a shoe store that wasn't open yet.

A few moments later the announcement was made that they could move around in the cabin and use electronic devices. Jane stretched and grabbed the carry on bag from underneath the seat.

Maura was very ecstatic, it wouldn't be long before they arrived at their destination," I just love feeling the adrenal gland when it releases epinephrine."

Jane glanced at the candy bar and opened it ," Oh yes Maura, I love the feeling of epithermal." jane slowly ate one piece of the Twix bar. She hadn't had a Twix in quite some time, she wondered what other snacks the doc brought.

" Jane what are you doing? Are you eating the candy bar I bought at the shop? That was my candy bar Jane, give me the other piece please."

Jane moved the candy bar away from Maura's hands as she tried to grab it, " No, finders keepers. If you wanted the chocolate so bad you should of ate it. Two for me and none for you."

Maura tried to grab the package again however failed. She narrowed her eyes at brunette beside her. " I really don't understand your logic, I bought the candy bar thus it rightfully belongs to me. The fact that there is two pieces of the candy it would only make more sense for you to share. Please give me the other half."

Jane looked at Maura with a mischievous smile across her face, she grabbed the second bar and placed the end in her mouth, mumbling her victory to the chief M.E , " You want it you'll have to eat it after its been in my mouth."

Maura was now shooting daggers at the detective as she mockingly leaned in closer with the second piece hanging from her mouth. Normally she would just tell Jane to stop acting childish however she wasn't going to back down just yet. Grabbing the back of the detectives neck she pulled her forward leaning in and biting as much she could of the Twix bar however still a little distant away from the brunettes lips, pulling back she felt victorious at the shock that came across the Rizzoli's face.

" My my doctor, didn't think you would get so close to my germs. Well next time you want a Twix just tell the guys at the station you'll play gay chicken. I'm sure that would get you a desk full of candy."

Maura gave Jane a look of confusion ," Well I really don't know what to say to that Jane. However you owe me a Twix when we get to the hotel."

" Ok ms smarty pants, I'll buy you a Twix, surprised you eat chocolate that's not gourmet or Godiva," Jane replied pulling out the kindle. She was already bored with angry birds so she found a fun game that involved killing zombies. Jane enjoyed shooting zombies into pieces a lot more then throwing birds at pigs. It didn't take long for the flight attendant to ask Jane to turn the volume down. Jane grumbled and complained however Maura handed her a set of headphones from her bag. Pulling out a set of headphones herself she pulled out her ipod and began to listen to music.

During the flight Jane discovered why Maura probably bought a kindle. Not only did she have several books on there but she mostly had a variety of medical books. From complicated things to just a medical dictionary. Bored and defeated Jane removed her headphones and put the kindle away. Tugging a headphone out Maura's ear she lightly whispered," Did you know the sperm is the smallest cell in the body?"

Maura looked at Jane flabbergasted, however soon she became annoyed at the childish brunette as she shoved the headphone into her ear.

" Wow I'm a little surprised you listen to this, ya know the first thing I wanna do when we get there is have a beer and some seafood," Jane had become excited the closer they reached their destination. They had to have great seafood. A beer, seafood, and the beach just sounded like the best part of the vacation.

Maura leaned in and rested her head on Jane's shoulder, she knew the brunette was getting excited now. She knew Jane would just relax with her and be carefree. They wouldn't see dead bodies or hear gunshots or worry about talking to families about their deceased loved ones. This vacation would take them away from everything, they wouldn't have a worry in the world for the next seven days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**- Season 3 is pretty epic so far dont you guys think? I have a feeling this season might be one of the best ones yet. Please read and review. Plus I know that im not the best at capitalizing words and I apologize for that, I'm sort of lazy when it comes to that aspect. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- Rizzoli and isles belong to tnt and tess gerrisen and whoever else. I do not own them sadly.**

Jane was more then happy when the flight finally ended, walking with Maura they picked up their luggage, she wasn't sure what the woman packed however it was way too much for a weeks worth of time. A vehicle was waiting for them at the airport.

" So what exactly are we doing?"

" Were getting picked up by an associate from Enterprise, I've rented a car for us to drive to Key largo. Their isn't a airport there so driving should take a little over an hour."

Jane put the luggage down and crossed her arms, " Really and you didn't tell me we had to drive to the damn island too. I hope you didn't rent a mom vehicle, regardless I'm driving this time and the next, and the time after that."

Maura shook her head as Jane loaded the luggage into the trunk once getting into the vehicle she knew for sure it was just an hour and half before they would arrive to their destination. " You know what sweetie, you can drive the car to prove you're the man of relationship.

" It's about time you agree with me babe," Jane replied sarcastically. Sitting back she wondered what horrible car the auto rentals establishment had. She would be lucky if it was an economy car. She patted Maura's leg smiling, she wasn't that annoyed they had to drive but she honestly had no idea what exactly they were doing on this vacation. She could easily ask Maura however she was going to simply lay back and let Maura lead, a feeling that was new to her.

It didn't take long and Jane frowned when they arrived at the front door of the business. Jane's eyes went wide as a minivan pulled up to the front of the building. " Oh hell no, really? Really Maura? A freaking van?"

" Language Jane, I am a little insulted you think I'd rent that. Did you know a study showed that women, who were aged between twenty one to forty are more attracted to men with higher end vehicles?"

Jane threw her hands in exasperation, " Well wikipedia, I didn't know that and what the he…ck does that have to do with our situation. All I want to do right now is get to the hotel, get slammed, and maybe go to sleep."

Maura was handed the set of keys and smiled as she moved them away from Jane's grasp, " Promise me you wont play with the radio while your driving or curse at people and do your best not to use the horn."

" I've tackled people for less Maura, give me the keys." Jane approached her and Maura took a step back. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair, well at least she could use the horn. " Fine I promise I'll do my best to behave while driving."

Maura winked at her and she handed her the keys as she pressed the lock button. Jane's attention went to the direction of the sound and she raised an eyebrow as the backlights lit up on the vehicle. It certainly wasn't a minivan as a matter of fact it was Shelby mustang. Jane was more surprised coming closer to the sliver convertible vehicle that had black pinstripes on the hood and running along the bottom of the sides. Jane unlocked the car just to make sure she had the right one.

" What the hell Maur, how much does this thing cost per day?"

Maura helped moved the luggage to the vehicle, " That's none of your concern, however I am glad you approve of my decision. This particular model of the Shelby GT five hundred has five point four liter supercharged V eight as well as five hundred fifty horsepower and five hundred ten pound-feet of torque. It goes zero to sixty in under four and a half seconds."

Jane gave Maura a hug and quickly threw the luggage into the trunk, making sure the carry on bag stayed inside the car. Opening the car door for Maura she couldn't help but smirk ,a car that went zero to sixty in four seconds. She was bound to have fun with it. Closing the door and sitting in the driver seat she adjusted her mirrors. Starting the muscle car she grabbed Maura's hand and gave it a squeeze , " You're the best, hope that seat belt keeps you in your seat."

Maura had been apprehensive about Jane driving the vehicle. However she relaxed once they hit the overseas highway. The view that laid before her was breathtaking, being surrounded by nothing but water and long road that stretched out far until reaching the island in the distance. Maura had lowered the top of the Shelby and was enjoying the sights and scents around her. She was jovial that she was finally able to go the beach on a well deserved vacation. Often times when she was in the morgue she couldn't help but envision the sunsets and the beaches, anything away from the basement where she examined countless bodies. Content with how everything was going she rested her hand on Jane's leg, giving it a quick pat she removed her hand and continued to look at the water around them.

Jane really didn't think they built bridges over a large expanse of water, well she learned something new everyday. Although she was annoyed with the wind blowing her hair around, the sight was beautiful along with smell of the ocean. She always dreamed of a vacation to Florida however she just thought it would only be a dream. Now here they were, unfortunately thanks to her mother. She never did imagine going on her dream vacation with her best friend, although she was grateful to have her by her side. She would be lonely if it was just her and annoyed if it was any of her family. In less then thirty minutes she would be arriving to their destination, she would order some beer and some fancy wine for Maura. She didn't have any plans but to relax, as for sight seeing, that could be saved for the rest of week.

Maura couldn't contain her laughter as Jane kept shifting in the driver seat. " I told you to go when we were at the car shop. I also believe I stated that the car ride would be over an hour Jane, so its your fault."

Jane rolled her eyes and she threw her hair up in a ponytail despite the lecture she received from Maura. However she needed to use the restroom, the endless bridge to nowhere was the only thing here until they reached land. Being surrounded by water made her thirsty and she could have had one to many bottles of water, she was regretting that though. " Its not my fault I'm driving in the damn sun surrounded by water and I have to take a piss."

Maura shook her head before letting out another chuckle ," Language Jane. I'm sure your a big girl that can hold it for another twenty minutes."

Jane looked at her speedometer, it couldn't hurt to increase their speed right. Driving a little faster she was grateful that the doctor was to relaxed to notice she increased her speed. It didn't take long before she came upon someone who was driving to slow. Growling she hoped that tailing them would make them increase their speed, so far it wasn't working.

" Jane would you please not do that, the recommended space cushion is two car lengths at this speed. You can also count slowly when they pass a point and make sure your three seconds behind the point they passed. Really need to just back off Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes and glanced at the two solid yellow lines on the road and looked for oncoming traffic. She really wished she had her badge with her so she could speed.

" Jane don't you dare, I swear Jane if you even think about crossing those double solid lines, I will be very upset at you! Its against the law Jane, it's a no passing zone for a very VERY good reason. Jane Rizzoli!"

Jane looked at Maura with a slight frown and annoyance, frowning cause Maura used her full name and annoyance cause she had to use the bathroom and was stuck behind some old people. Grumbling she backed off the vehicle, Maura rarely used her full name but normally when she did use it, it meant she would have to surrender and listen to Maura. The consequences of not listening to her normally meant she wouldn't breathe a word to her in a week or more. She hated when she would completely ignore her presence like she didn't exist, so she normally surrendered. Besides she wanted this week to be perfect, she didn't want her upset, she just wanted everything to go perfect for once in her life.

Jane pulled off on the first exit from the highway to the island. Grimacing as she saw a gas station she didn't care and parked and quickly jumped out the vehicle disappearing into the gas station. Maura sat back smiling, the drive wasn't so horrible and she and Jane shared their conversations, they both were excited about this. Looking at the gas station she hoped Jane would wipe the seat or not touch the seat. She once read a study of exactly how much bacteria remained inside the average gas station restroom, she didn't like the results. Sitting there in the car she got a few whistles from men walking inside, she was torn whether it was at the car or herself.

" You look fine rich momma!"

Jane came out of the gas station and heard this and rolled her eyes. She leaves Maura in an expensive car for five minutes and people were already hitting on her.

Walking to the car Jane smiled as the man raised an eyebrow, " She is way out your league buddy, go get a career." sitting inside the vehicle and quickly pulled out smiling over at Maura. She continued their drive which didn't last long until they reached their hotel.

Jane was more then a little surprised of the location of the hotel, right off the shore of the ocean. They would be staying right next to a beach and the water. Glancing around some more she wondered what all was in store for them, she couldn't imagine the expense of staying in the hotel per night. Maura was ecstatic helping Jane with the luggage as they approached the office. The woman assisted them and congratulated them on their vacation, showing them their room Jane and Maura were more then a little surprised. They were both surprised their room was located on the bottom, with a walkout enclosed patio that overlooked the pool and the beach as well as the pier the hotel had. It was a perfect room for two, it held a sofa as well as a dining room table and one single king size bed.

The clerk left making sure there wasn't anything else she could assist with and left Jane and Maura who stared at the single bed. Jane rubbed the back of her neck, god only knows what other couples did in that bed. It was true she had no problem sleeping in the doctors bed or her own bed. She often fell asleep on the couch at Maura's however she always panicked and woke Maura up in the middle night to see if she was still alive. The nights after killing Hoyt weren't peaceful, she often had nightmares of other outcomes or perhaps just a different scenario all together where she couldn't save Maura. Jane spent the night over at Maura's frequently after her birthday, she felt like if she wasn't there, something might happen to her best friend. One night Maura just kept Jane in bed with her, they both were able to get sleep that way. She was used to sleeping with Maur, holding her cause she knew she could protect her that way. She could shield her with her own body if she needed too, so she kept her arm around the doctor sometimes while they slept.

Looking at the king size bed however made her nervous and she wasn't sure why. Looking around at the windows and the sliding glass door she wondered why she wasn't worried more about their safety. Maybe it was the fact she was thousand of miles away from Boston, her nightmares, she was on an island with a private beach with her best friend. Looking at Maura she noticed that she was inspecting every inch of the room, "So what do you think Maur?"

Maura thought the room was perfect, to overlook the pool and ocean. She could see the boats passing by as well as look at the sunset. The palm tress just surrounded the area giving the hotel more of a private experience. It was beautiful and the furnishing regardless of how tacky they looked was still inviting, like this place was suppose to be home, feel like home. Hugging Jane and smiling at her she could only think of one thing," It's perfect."

Jane and Maura walked outside onto the patio sitting in the chairs, it was already into the evening and the sun wouldn't be out much longer. After a few moments Jane stood up smiling as she wanted to enjoy what was left of the day. " Well Maura, how about you and me get something to eat cause I'm freaking starving, those peanuts weren't even a snack on the plane more like a sample."

Maura smiled and took Jane's hand as she stood, " Thank you and that sounds lovely. Should we go out or dine at the place here? I saw Japanese and to be honest Sashimi sounds delightful with some plum wine."

Jane shook her head and grabbed a jacket just in case and held the door open for her, " Well tempura sounds awesome and I do want something fishy, plus ill drink some sake." Both the girls laughed as they made their way to the hotel restaurant knowing the next week would simply be amazing.

They got a table and Jane looked at the menu unsure of what she really wanted to eat. Although she liked Japanese she wasn't sure what to pick. " Maur I don't know what I want. I want something filling, sushi doesn't fill me up that much."

Glancing over the menu the chief M.E knew what kind of palette the detective had and had an idea of what she might like. " May I suggest the bento box with the hibachi steak. Its served with soup, salad, steamed rice, vegetable tempura, and California rolls."

" Yeah that sounds pretty good, you getting your usual?" Jane inquired, she was now wondering if sushi at a hotel was a wise choice.

" Hmm, I think ill have a go with their yaki udon and a volcano roll. It sounds very appetizing, will be especially good with plum wine."

Once their food arrived Jane was more then happy with what she had ordered, looking at Maura's she wasn't really sure what to think of it. " Well at least your food isn't staring at you. God brings back some fun memories eh."

Maura couldn't help but laugh remembering when Jane embarrassed her when she took her to the private party. Still she could never stay mad at Jane and the whole scene was hilarious and typical of the brunette. Jane was stubborn, rash, hot headed, and sometimes had a single track focus. Although she was compassionate, caring, kind, and brave. Jane all around was simply an amazing woman, someone who she never thought she would click with. Despite everything the two have been through, they always worked things out and in the end their friendship only grew stronger.

Once the girls had finished their meal they took their drinks down to the private beach. Jane couldn't believe she was here, all thanks to her mother. She shook her head and ran a hand down her face, she totally forgot that she needed to call her mother. Sitting on the beach she took in the surroundings, it was nice to be at the ocean without a dead body floating in front of them. Jane smiled as Maura sat down beside her with a cocktail.

" Well I say this a great start to a vacation. How about we toast to a great vacation and best friends?" Jane held up her beer.

Maura couldn't help but smile, Jane wasn't really one for speeches or sentimental words, "To our vacation and friendship then." Jane gently tapped her beer against the cocktail and they sat in a comfortable silence watching the sun slowly disappear.

Jane was relaxed, she never thought in the years to come she would be drinking beer watching the sunset while sitting on the beach. To be frank, if you would ask her about watching sunsets on a beach she would say that was for pansies. looking over at Maura she noticed the slight quiver of her body. Standing she removed her jacket and placed it over Maura's shoulders. She extended her hand to M.E offering a charming Rizzoli smile, " Lets head back, I'm pretty sure we'll be up early tomorrow."

Maura took her hand as she stood, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair as the wind began to pick up. Once they were in the suite, Maura knew a shower was probably the best thing to lower the risk of bacteria staying on the skin. It was common for toddlers to carry a significant amount of bacterial contamination into the waves and beaches. Younger children could produce the same amount of fecal bacteria from their skin into the water as adults. She loved the beach but at the same time a shower was required immediately after recreation time.

" Jane I am going to shower, please refrain from sitting on the bed or couch with the clothes you wore to the beach."

Jane raised an eyebrow as she held the TV remote in her hand, the sixty inch plasma TV was worth having the room alone. It was mounted on the wall so you could lay in bed and watch it comfortably. " Really? Maura how the heck am I suppose to relax and watch the game? What do you want me to do, walk around naked!"

" You will figure it out Jane, plus you can shower after me. Oh wow, even though I am sure the shower can hold two and the bathtub is quite nice, perhaps I will take a bath."

Jane grumbled and crossed her arms, she wouldn't know if she sat on the bed anyway.

" I will know if you sat down on the bed, I cant stand the feeling of small grains of sand in the bed."

Jane turned and kicked the bed, immediately regretting it as she no longer had her boots. Grumbling she removed her pants and shirt. " You better not take a bath, you better shower and be out of that darn bathroom before the game starts!"

" I'm sure you mean to be out early enough for you to shower and watch the game. Just relax Jane, besides I am sure it has a digital video recorder. You know what's fascinating about the new digital video recorder technology?"

Jane sat down on the bed, they had every single channel known to man. She totally needed another beer, she would have to check the alcohol cooler. " I swear by god Maura if I don't hear you be quiet and taking a shower I will go in there…and…you better hurry!"

Jane smiled as she no longer got a response, especially one about technology of the DVR. She really didn't care how it was made, she was just glad for it. Fixing her pillows on her side she rested against the headrest and turned up the volume. This was the life, now she knew why people had vacation homes. How nice it would be to get away from everything and relax, do some fishing, watch TV in peace, not have a care in the world.

It wasn't long for Maura to shower and she exited the bathroom with a pink robe on. She looked over to the bed to find Jane watching TV in her bra and panties. She observed the room for a second before finding Jane's clothes thrown on the floor, the only thing that seemed to be missing from the picture was a beer in Jane's hand. Then she would look like she was home, probably even in her own apartment. Rolling her eyes she opened her luggage and pulled out a cloth bag, she walked over to the clothes on the floor and put them in the bag. She felt sorry for the man she married, she was sure the roles would be reversed. The woman on the couch with the beer while the husband slaved away making dinner, She smiled at the mental thought.

Walking into the other room she emerged with a bottle of wine and two glasses, " Would you care to have a drink?"

Jane glanced at Maura and smiled and jumped out of the bed, " My turn, just put it on the end table please."

Maura rolled her eyes, she could get it herself when she came back. " Oh I left you the blue towel, blue seems to be a better color on you."

" Are you saying I didn't look flattering in your pink dress?"

Maura almost spit out her wine as she laughed at that memory. Jane certainly needed a wardrobe make over, it was a disaster how she dressed sometimes. However Jane certainly had the appropriate form for a dress. Maura leaned back against the headboard sipping her wine, she was curious on how the week would play out for them. It didn't take long for Maura to be pulled out of her thoughts as Jane was clearly frustrated and expressing it loudly.

" Language Jane, what is the matter?"

" I forgot my darn toothbrush!"

" Check the front pocket of my luggage, I have a spare one there."

Jane was surprised she did have a spare toothbrush and her favorite brand of toothpaste as well as a whole bunch of other supplies. Upon closer inspection of the front pocket she saw one of her pairs of jeans and a t-shirt she left at Maura's place. " Maura is this really a spare or did you pack for me as well?"

Jane slipped on her pajamas and brushed her teeth, the nightly routine was something that would never change. She placed her toothbrush next to where Maura set hers. Stretching she walked back to the bedroom, she paused for moment as the sudden nervousness hit her again. She couldn't quite place the feeling, she knew it wasn't awkward for Maura to be sitting up in bed waiting for her. Shrugging it off she hopped into her bed on her side, earning herself a small glare from Maura as she almost spilled the wine she was drinking. Jane just give her a grin that said " whoops".

After a few hours of watching sports Maura removed her robe to reveal her typical pajamas. She adjusted her pillow and pulled the covers over her. Jane turned off the TV, she was now exhausted for some reason. Jane flipped her pillow and settled down for the night. She felt at ease, she felt no burden on her shoulders if for just a brief second. The brunette turned on her side away from Maura, closing her eyes she hoped she could sleep well. After a few moments she felt an arm wrap around her waist, she couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer- I do not own them. Tnt and tess gerritsen and some other lucky people own them.**

Jane eyes slowly opened as she felt Maura get out of bed. It was like any other morning it seemed when they shared the same bed. However she was more happy to be awake this morning then any other. There was no work, or place she needed to be. No cleaning the house, she was simply allowed to enjoy her morning.

" You gotta pee already? Five more minutes, go back to sleep," Jane mumbled as she turned to see what the honey blonde was up to. She knew most people found their relationship odd, more like secret lovers. To be honest Jane simply enjoyed her company, cuddling and other interactions just seemed to be natural to them. She did appreciate those moments as well.

" Jane first off all you know once I am up I cant go back to sleep. Another reason is I cant sleep in a bed all day and squander the day. I can use the small kitchen to make some breakfast, anything in particular you want Jane?" Maura didn't dare go back over to the bed, she knew Jane would somehow convince her to lay back down for a moment and they would probably chat for an hour and relax. Food always seemed to be a good way to get Jane out of bed, it almost seemed the only way when she had a day off.

" Really Maura? Why cant you be like other normal people and not make breakfast, sleep in, and enjoy your vacation? You and I should get dressed and eat some pancakes, hash browns with cheese, and drink some coffee at the hotels restaurant."

Maura couldn't help but smile, food would always win when it came to Jane Rizzoli. " You know I don't approve of such foods that are not healthy for you, especially in the morning. However it is better to eat the unhealthiest meal of the day in the morning so you burn the calories and fat throughout the day. Very well Jane, lets try the hotels restaurant for breakfast, then perhaps plan the rest of our day."

Jane sat up and stretched her arms, getting out of bed she walked over to the patio door and opened the blinds. The sun was already up and the day looked beautiful, being able to see the ocean was a wonderful sight. She never really thought she would wake up one morning seeing the beach and ocean. Many times she has daydreamed about it, watching commercials or seeing advertisements of a warm Florida vacation. Jane smiled as Maura approached and stood by her side, they both took a moment to enjoy the image. A romantic vacation for two, she could see why it would definitely be appealing to couples. However she would much rather spend it with Maura then someone she simply used to satisfy her needs.

Maura never thought she would ever take a vacation with her best friend to the Florida keys, it proved though that their friendship would probably be one that would last many years to come.

" About two-thirds of the body is made of what is essentially seawater."

" Really Maur? Ruin the moment with one of your facts, are you saying that cause your looking at the ocean?" Amused Jane wondered what went through that mind, of course half the time she tried to figure it out but she would just end up with a headache.

" Well the ocean has a direct, neurological impact on our brains. Plus it reduces stress, removes boredom, is tranquil, it is also soothing to the mind and body. Maybe meditating on the beach or perhaps even a walk would energize us for the day." Maura glanced up at Jane and found her smiling at her, the look in her eyes told her that Jane was amused.

" Why cant we just look at it from our room and say we meditated? Since apparently the ocean is relaxing and rejuvenating," As much as Jane didn't mind going for a walk, she really wanted breakfast before they did anything, she knew as soon as they left this room they would be out for the rest of day. With so many things to do, she really felt eager and wanted to leave the room as soon as possible. She could feel it in her gut that today and the rest of the week would be fantastic.

" Fine, you realize you have no patience when you have nothing in that stomach of yours. Lets get dressed and grab breakfast, make sure you don't over eat."

Jane rolled her eyes, " Ok Ma, I also promise to be on my best behavior and eat all the vegetables on my plate."

Maura couldn't help but laugh, " Jane I don't think anyone has to worry about you eating everything on your plate."

Jane raised an eyebrow as Maura walked away, " Did you just insult me? Oh Dr Isles don't make me reorganize the suitcase."

Maura's head popped out from the bathroom, " You wouldn't dare, plus I have it locked."

Maura sipped on her drink as she stared at the brunette across the table. Jane was trying to think of some ideas for both of them to do on vacation. However most of her suggestions seemed irrational.

" Jane you realize their isn't an exhibit that lets you feed sharks, however there is several parks we can examine. Besides most cage diving requires previous snorkeling or diving experience as well as reservations months ahead of time. Luckily for you I am certified with PADI." Maura stated this proudly, not many people knew she was certified in scuba diving, the fact she choose a global certification let her dive in open waters around the world.

" Wow, its not my fault I figured we could easily feed sharks. Padi? What on earth is that Maura? Sounds like something you use once a month."

"PADI stands for Professional Association of Diving Instructors. So I am an instructor and I'm allowed to take inexperienced divers with me. I really don't know if we will be diving on this trip however I hope we get the chance too!"

Jane shook her head, leave it to Maura to be professionally certified in everything. Diving did sound awesome, since she has never done it. However watching certain documentaries made her curious at times. Mostly the movie she watched called open water made her curious, it also made her nervous. Two divers being lost far out in the open ocean, they both died. All cause someone was stupid and didn't do their job, people lost their lives over the tiniest mistakes. Jane could see Maura was lost in thought, probably planning something extravagant very much like her wardrobe.

" Why don't we go for a walk on the pier and find a place we could rent a boat or something? Fishing seems like fun, we could go fishing or something." Jane honestly didn't know what water events other then watersports you could really do. She wouldn't mind renting a fast boat or water-skis, that would be pretty fun cruising over forty miles per hour on the water.

Maura stood up from the table as she finished her beverage, " That's sounds like a good idea Jane. Lets go shall we?"

Jane stood up and left a tip, she wasn't sure how many refills she had but drinking that much coffee would certainly make her use the restroom frequently.

Walking lead to them to talk to some other guests at the hotel, which lead Maura to ask the strangers on what sites to see. From there they were able to catch a Trolley that gave a tour of the area, with perfect weather they couldn't really ask for more. Jane ran a hand through her hair as she and Maura stepped off the trolley. Jane glanced at the pier unsure if they got off on the right spot. " Well what boat are we looking for?"

" Well were looking for a forty six foot long Newton." Maura replied, happy she put on sunscreen before they left.

" Oh my gosh, thanks for clarifying that, I know exactly what your talking about."

Maura rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the boats, " A Newton is a type of boat, were looking for a boat called Watersaw. It's probably the one over there that's about to load passengers."

Jane was surprised at exactly how much knowledge Maura had, even if it rarely came up in topic. She never understood how she could remember all the random crap she learned about. " So when you got bored as a child did you just read? Go to the library and maybe check out all the books they had?"

" Well I really did love reading but we did have a library in our house. I remember some nights my father would be reading in the library so I would mimic him and pick a book out and read as well. That's normally the most interaction I had with him, where we would have conversations take place."

Jane nodded as they approached the boat, it certainly explained a lot. " Sounds like you two were close."

" Don't be so mean Jane, I am getting better at telling when your using sarcasm."

The two paid their fare and boarded the boat. Jane and Maura stood side by side near the front end of the ship, knowing that would be the best point of view. Jane was curious if they would be able to see anything, however the captain of the boat said they would.

" You know it would be amazing to see a Delphinidae Delphis. Delphinidae Delphis are often regarded as one of Earth's most intelligent animals and there are over forty species." Maura couldn't help but be enthusiastic about that knowledge, the fact they were on boat about to see some made her very ecstatic.

Jane shook her head, she expected as much from Maura, " You just couldn't call it a dolphin could you. Well why don't you tell me about its social behavior and mating behavior as well."

Maura laughed and hugged Jane's arm as she leaned against the wall of ship to look down at the water.

" Wow you must be excited to not give me information I asked for, Your not going to go all Titanic on me are you? I would prefer to come home with you in one piece rather then in a body bag." Jane didn't mind boats but she knew one to many accidents happened on them from people feeling to comfortable or being to close to the edge.

" Oh my gosh Jane did you really just ask me that? I'm even surprised you would watch that movie, did you sit through the whole thing? Or simply the boat sinking? You know Jane most fatal accidents that occur on a boat are from capsizing, the second most fatal accidents are from people falling overboard." Maura replied releasing Jane's arm, she could tell from Jane's shifting that she was uncomfortable with Maura being so close to the edge.

As more people gathered onto the ship they seemed to gather near the front. Jane crossed her arms as the man announced they were leaving the dock. As she felt the ship begin to move she frowned as Maura still stood by the wall, Maura was smart, its not like she would let herself fall. She knew the risks better then anyone however it still bugged her. The man driving the boat could be intoxicated and all it would take is one bump or slight error.

" Ahhh, come on Maura take a step back would you. Your going to be able to see Flipper regardless of where you stand on this stupid boat." Jane rubbed the back of her neck as a few people stared at her.

Maura simply smiled and stood beside Jane, Even though she sounded annoyed she knew that her friend was only concerned with her safety. The thought was sweet, " You wonder why your single."

Jane rolled her eyes , " Your going to need to make some new friends if you keep that up."

They both laughed and smiled as they took in the feeling of being on the water. It was relaxing even with all the people on the boat. Jane watched as Maura hopelessly kept trying to keep her hair down. Fishing through her pockets Jane found a hair tie. Tapping Maura on the shoulder she smiled and grabbed her hand, offering the hair tie.

Maura put her hair up in a quick ponytail smiling at Jane, " How do I look?"

" Do you really need to even ask that question?"

" Its called flattery Jane, sometimes people enjoy compliments rather then sarcasm."

" Well maybe for our next vacation you can take me to a proper etiquette class in Europe or something."

Maura turned and chuckled, the thought of anyone trying to teach Jane how to be proper lady was hilarious. She had no doubt Jane would not cooperate even if she paid the school a large sum of cash, Jane wasn't a woman that listened to people often, especially those criticizing her on her lifestyle. Maura wiped the tears from her eyes as she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Jane raised an eyebrow as Maura tried to control her laughter, however she was failing miserably. She didn't think it was that funny however it was possible Maura went to one of those schools so perhaps she had a better mental image. However soon their attention was brought to something else as a dolphin leapt beside the boat. Maura immediately focused on the water and returned to the side of boat smiling as more and more appeared. Jane stood behind Maura, holding her upper arms just to be safe. She was closer then she would have liked however the people on the boat surrounded them and crowded the two women. Jane thought the sight was amazing as the animals flipped in twisted in the air before crashing back into the water. It was amazing seeing how they stayed at the same speed of the boat regardless of the tricks they performed.

" Its like a whole herd of them." Jane stated.

Maura chuckled at the statement and relaxed against Jane, " It's called a pod or school when there is several of them Jane. Isn't it beautiful and fascinating, Delphinidae Delphis are the easiest sea creatures to train."

The dolphins traveled alongside the boat for quite a period of time. The dolphins communicated amongst each other, almost as if there were talking about the people on the boat. After a while the boat headed back towards the pier, it didn't take long afterwards that the dolphins stopped following the boat. Once the boat docked, Maura and Jane left the ship smiling at one other. The experience was amazing for the both of them.

Jane looked at Maura with a smile, " So I'm starving, maybe we can go find someplace to eat. Seafood sounds pretty darn good about now, I'm sure we can find a place somewhere near the dock with some fresh seafood."

Maura smoothed out her pants returning the smile to Jane, " Well that seems like a lovely idea. Although I'm not sure how comfortable I am traveling on foot around a city I'm unfamiliar with."

Jane gave her a look, did she know who she was traveling with, " Please Maura. I doubt there a lot of gangsters and street thugs hanging around an island. Plus your traveling with me so you should feel safe, and secondly its not like were walking down alley ways in the dark."

Maura gave Jane a skeptical look, " Well I was simply stating how I felt, it does not mean that I do not have confidence in you keeping me safe. Besides are you forgetting you left your badge and gun at home? I know you like to use those often to intimidate people Jane."

Jane crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, " Are we going to stand here and continue this conversation or move our butts so we can get something to eat?"

Maura rolled her eyes and adjusted the purse onto her right shoulder, she extended her arm out for Jane to take, " Well lets go. You'll have to lead the way since your gut is telling you which way the restaurant is."

The rest of the day went smoothly for the ladies. After the restaurant in which they both agreed was wonderful they had a few drinks at the bar at the hotel. From there it lead to dancing to a few songs and them leaving shortly after two gentlemen kept hitting on Maura. Once they returned to their room they changed into their swimming wear, where Maura simply laughed at Jane's choice of a swim suit. She expected a two piece however Jane was wearing a one piece. According to Jane though, she couldn't see how Maura could even think about swimming in her bikini due to the fact it looked like her breasts were about to pop out from her top. Swimming and a few alcoholic beverages later, the duo was tired and headed back to their room for the evening.

Jane sighed and stretched as she walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, " I hate sand sometimes, I'm surprised your butt crack wasn't full of it."

Maura laughed and set down her glass of wine on the nightstand, " I cant believe you just stated that out loud. So I have already picked out a program for us to watch this evening."

Jane sat down on her side of the bed opening the beer that was placed on her nightstand, " Thank you Maura for the drink. It is your turn I guess, are we going to watch the wonderful world insects or something?"

" As much as I find the class of arthropods interesting, I actually didn't select that for us to watch. Instead I choose a movie, it's the Titanic."

Jane let out a groan and rested her head against the headboard staring at the ceiling, " Seriously Maura. Do you know how long that movie is? Well be up all night, besides its just a romance movie, I'd really rather watch something on the discovery channel then Titanic."

Maura let out a small chuckle, " I was kidding Jane. Instead we will watch a unique documentary about life without oil."

Jane took another drink of her beer and smiled, as much as documentaries got boring, she honestly began to really enjoy watching them with the doctor. If she ever had a question normally the doctor had an answer for her, she began to learn more about facts about random crap. She would never admit that to Maura however, that she enjoyed watching documentaries, god only knew what would happen if she did that. She would probably give her stacks of dvds or a list of stuff for her to watch that way they can share their thoughts and ideas about what they saw. Taking another drink Jane relaxed as the show came on, it already seemed interesting, maybe she would pick something different tomorrow night instead of watching sports.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I want to thank everyone for your reviews, your awesome! I decided since rizzoli and isles comes on tonight, its a perfect time to publish ;). Lets cross our fingers and hope we start seeing more rizzles moments in the third season. Again thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer- They do not belong to me. Rizzoli and isles belong to tess gerritsen, tnt, and janet tamaro.**

Jane's eyes slowly opened and shivered despite the comforter she laid underneath. Rubbing her eyes she groaned and rolled over, reaching for the warmth of her best friend. She patted the spot beside her couple times, greeted with only the cold sheets. Opening her eyes she sat up looking for Maura as the sun was barely starting to rise, " Come on Maura, its like five in the morning or something. Its freaking freezing in here, hurry and come back to bed."

Jane snuggled down back underneath the blankets turning on her side facing the sliding glass door. She had a bad feeling as she realized the door was open, letting the early morning breeze filter through the room. Her heart rate increased, It was quiet, too quiet for her liking. Standing up she shivered, she wasn't sure whether it was from the draft or perhaps the bad feeling she was getting. Getting out of bed she shut the door she glanced around the room, she really wished she had her handgun. The bathroom door was closed with the light on.

" Maur? Hey you ok," Jane asked while knocking on the door lightly. Jane ran a hand through her hair as she received no response from the other side. She was starting to feel a twisting in her stomach, it seemed like she was no longer cold and it was too hot.

" Hey I'm coming in," Jane stated turning the knob and opening the door. The sight that greeted her wasn't a pleasant one and it felt like someone took a knife and stabbed Jane in the stomach. Maura laid on the bathroom floor, surrounded by a pool of blood, her skin seemed bruised in some places and she was pale.

Rushing to her friends side she scooped up Maura in her arms, cupping her face to see if she was slightly conscious, she was unconscious, " Oh my god Maura. Are you ok? Maura wake up? Talk to me Maura!"

Leaning in Jane listened for any breathing, she couldn't hear a thing. Jane laid Maura back down on the floor, tilting her chin up she began to start the compressions on her chest, " Oh god Maura stay with me"

Jane ignored the blood on her hands, the stains she was leaving on Maura's nightgown. Why was it only her? In Jane's mind she knew Maura was gone but she refused to accept that. Tears streamed down her face as it seemed the wounds on her body were similar to stab wounds. How could she have not known of this, it was her fault, she should have heard her, she should have protected her.

Jane shot up in bed, beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. She immediately reached over and pulled back the blankets where Maura slept, Maura woke up and glanced at Jane with a confused expression.

" Jane are you ok?"

Jane laid back down, covering her face with her hands. It felt so real to her, it was apparent no matter where she went, her nightmares would follow. Jane smiled as Maura inched closer resting her hand on Jane's stomach where she began to trace circular patterns . " Its ok Jane, I'm here. Just close your eyes and try and get some sleep."

Jane glanced down at Maura and understood she wasn't fully awake, perhaps it was out of habit that she trying to comfort her. Closing her eyes she placed the blankets back over them, the circular patterns Maura was tracing was starting to lull her back to sleep. Closing her eyes she relaxed, Maura would always be here, she wouldn't lose her friend, she would always be able to protect her.

Jane grumbled as she heard a sound coming from the nightstand, reaching her hand out she instinctively tried to find the alarm clock to shut it off. As Jane became more awake she realized that it was her cell pone that was ringing. Grumbling she grabbed her phone, "Rizzoli."

" Oh don't act so casual with me young lady. Do you know I've been worried sick about you? Why haven't you called me yet? I swear you kids don't appreciate the love I give you, one day when I'm not here you'll wish I was calling to check up on you."

Jane rolled her eyes and pulled her phone away from her ear, she let her mother ramble on for a little before sitting up and responding, " Jeez Ma! I get the point, Look I'm sorry I didn't call. Yeah everything has been great so far, no were staying in a suite on the bottom floor. Yeah it's actually nice out here, got the pool and beach to look at in the morning. Yeah its comfortable, the bed is almost like Maura's."

Maura sighed and sat up from the bed, heading towards the small kitchen making coffee to start the morning. She smiled to herself as Jane was excited to tell her mother about the vacation but annoyed to talk her at the same time. Shaking her head she put on her robe on before walking over to the sliding glass door and opening the blinds. She relaxed and hugged the robe closer to her body, it would be hard going back to work in the dark dreary basement.

Jane sighed and hung up the phone, the conversation she had her mother was longer then she hoped, but she would be grateful for what she had. She knew Maura didn't have such a close family, and to receive a phone call just asking how her flight went would probably be a blessing to the M.E.

Standing Jane stood beside Maura and smiled, " Thanks for making coffee. Um, do you remember anything from last night?"

Maura glanced at Jane with a confused expression across her features, " Well I believe once we took our showers we relaxed for the evening with a documentary . I actually really enjoyed that documentary, it raises so many question and reveals on changes that need to happen in today's society, although in the future I doubt anything will change."

" Well I guess it would be better then having zombies chase us though. Although for some reason it almost felt like a zombie movie, people struggling to live, fighting amongst ourselves." Jane smiled giving Maura a one arm hug as they both looked out the window.

" You know I cant agree with anything you just said seeing how zombies are fictitious creatures. However in a virus outbreak, yes I agree it would be tragic and people would turn on one another, it is really survival of fittest. Is there anything in particular that you wanted to do today?"

Jane sighed and didn't meet Maura's gaze, the nightmare she had last night made her worry. However she shouldn't be worried cause she is on a freaking vacation. She really just wanted to sleep, but knew better then ask Maura to do that. Glancing over at Maura she smiled, " How about I surprise you. Just go get dressed and well catch some breakfast and head out."

After breakfast Jane was excited about her little surprise, especially since Maura kept trying to get Jane to tell her and Maura was curious on the cooler they had placed in the trunk of the vehicle. Jane decided it would be safer to drive, she had googled her destination and was happy there were many sights that were close. She picked the one she thought might be the best, the weather was once again in their favor. Jane sighed and changed the radio stations a few more times, she hadn't programmed any channels.

" Jane, how many times must I tell you about the radio? Why don't you just communicate with me on what you would like to listen to?"

Jane beat her thumbs against the steering wheel, she was even more excited as she pulled the car into a parking spot in front of a rental store. She planned on paying for this day, she couldn't let Maura pay for it all. Getting out of the vehicle Jane placed her hands on her hips, she looked past the building at the boats that were tied by the docks. She grabbed the cooler from the trunk.

Maura was more then pleased with Jane's selection, once inside the store she was more then surprised as Jane selected fishing rods, and tackle and bait. She had only been fishing a handful of times, even then that was when she was fairly young. She assisted Jane carrying the items to the boat, she wasn't sure if Jane knew how drive one.

" This is very exciting Jane, your going to have to show me how to fish however."

Jane got in the boat placing the items inside," Doctor Isles actually needing instructions on something, I'm quite surprised doctor, I was hoping you could google rant about the different types of rods and styles of fishing."

Maura took Jane's hand as she stepped carefully inside the boat, once she seated she smiled, " Well I am aware there are different styles however I'm more interested on how you fish. You seemed to have done a lot of outside activities with your family."

Jane sat down smiling as she started the boat and slowly left the dock. She liked it better when she was in control, when things went as planned. Maura seemed to be enjoying the boat ride as well, she wondered how happy she would be when they fished. She planned on taking whatever she caught back to the hotel to cook it, she wasn't sure if Maura would allow that. After several minutes Jane stopped the boat and sat closer to Maura. " alright so im going to teach you how to use the rod as well as hook and bait your line. Reeling in the fish is important as well."

Maura watched Jane closely as she taught her everything she needed to know to get started. Jane could easily tell maura was focused on absorbing every word and action she was giving her, learning something new must of made her ecstatic. Maura stood up quickly as she now had her fishing pole ready, " Alright so how do I cast?"

Jane rolled her eyes and stood up slowly and pressed herself up against the back of the honey blonde, " Jeez Maura take it easy, going flip over the boat with you bouncing everywhere. Hold it like this and make sure your careful on what's behind you. Then simply swing the pole like this and watch it fly."

As soon as the bait hit the water Maura let out a small laugh, ' oh my gosh Jane, this is so exciting. Is there anything else I need to do to ensure I catch a fish?"

Jane casted her line and sat down on the boat, " Nope, just watch the bobber, if you see it moving around or feel a tugging on your line you got a bite. Then just try to do what I showed you and reel the fish in."

Maura focused on the bobber for quite a while before Jane interrupted her focus. Glancing at Jane she noticed the cooler was open and Jane was offering her a beer. Smiling she accepted it and took a drink, her focal point on the bobber was soon replaced with everything else. The water, the trees and activity towards the shore. The sky was bright blue with a few scattered white clouds, it was a beautiful day. Focusing back on Jane she realized she was relaxed, beer in her hand and the fishing pole on the boat. She had wondered what that odd looking metal piece was. Smiling she placed her pole against the metal, her fishing pole now being held she could relax more.

" Well I bought us some food and snacks, beer, so if you need anything just tell me. Wow the water out here is perfect, its very calm. I don't even remember the last time I went fishing, its been a long time. Ma would have a cow, flip out about me drinking and wearing a safety vest and crap." Jane smiled as she could hear her mothers voice in her head, she took another drink.

" You can't blame a mother for being concerned about her child's safety. Oh my god your drinking, you cant drink and drive, there are police boats and laws out here for that," Maura had become too relaxed to even think about that until now, although they haven't had much to drink so far.

" Oh gosh Maura, by the time we finish this six pack I'll be ok. Besides a police boat isn't cruising around here looking for fishers, more like the boats speeding in area with people and other boats. Don't worry about it, well be fine. Hey you got a bite."

Maura smiled and slightly tilted her head, " I got a bite? I'm not quite sure what that means."

" Oh my god grab your pole you got a bite, your fishing pole, you got a bite," Jane exclaimed rushing beside Maura.

Maura turned her attention to the fishing pole and could clearly see the line moving as well as the bobber. Excited she handed Jane her beer , " Oh my gosh. I reel it in right? How fast should I go, do I need to put strain on the rod? Oh my gosh Jane, what do I do?"

Jane laughed and sat next to her helping Maura reel the fish in, she grabbed the net and scooped up the fish when it was close enough. Laughing as Maura scooted away from the squirming fish. Jane whistled as she unhooked the fish, it was a little over a foot long, a good size fish. " looks like you caught a keeper, it's a redfish. This will be tasty on the grill."

" I didn't know you knew how to grill, let along cook fish. You hardly eat anything but cereal in your apartment." Maura wasn't sure what Jane was doing but the place she removed the beer from she was now placing the fish in there.

" Well this is a special occasion, plus I'm not allowed to have a grill in my apartment so I don't own one. I enjoy using the grill. Anyway you had a great catch, congratulations doctor isles."

The two had been out there for hours, laughing and talking and enjoying each others company. They kept three fish, two Redfish and one Snook. Jane was more then happy with what they had caught, if they rented better gear next time who knows what they could catch, a shark would be very awesome to catch. Jane and Maura overtime ate the subs Jane bought as well as the snacks and drinks, Maura was thankful Jane brought water and not just alcohol. They both relaxed as Jane drove back to the dock for the evening, it was tiring being in the sun all day, however they both would enjoy it while it lasted.

Jane bought more alcohol on the way back to the suite as well as charcoal. Once the two arrived back at the suite Jane went outside onto the balcony and started the grill up. Coming back in she watched as Maura looked at Jane with amusement. Maura once again glanced at the freshly caught fish, " Please tell me you know how to gut them?"

Jane looked at Maura with confusion, " I thought you know how to gut them, I just know how to cook them? Seriously Maura, you're the one who cuts open dead people, please tell me you know to cut open a fish?"

Maura looked at Jan a little startled, " Jane, I don't know how to gut a fish. I mean I could give it a try, I'm sure it's similar to dissecting frogs. I just don't want to ruin our meals for us Jane. Oh my god, what would I cut it open with I don't have scalpel, Jane really I don't know what I'd be doing." Maura soon stopped speaking as Jane bursted into laughter. At first she didn't know why Jane would think it would be funny, however she realized Jane was joking.

" I cant believe you just did that to me. You almost made me panic, although the thought of cutting open a fish wouldn't be bad as long as I wasn't eating it."

Jane shook her head and took the fish to the small kitchen, she pulled out the knifes she bought and quickly began gutting the fish. Maura stood behind Jane the entire time, looking over her shoulder. Jane was explaining the process while she quickly finished the task at hand.

" Jane I'm surprised you dislike biology or science, I would figure you might like cutting up dead creatures or even dead bodies."

" Maura first off, I never said I didn't like science. Secondly, eww I don't want to be cutting up dead bodies. I truly don't think I could take that, mentally at least. I don't even understand how you do it, although really you are an amazing woman doctor isles, we wouldn't be able to close cases and give the families peace without you." Jane smiled before turning and walking outside, she had some fish to cook.

Maura decided to swim in the pool as Jane finished the task of grilling up the fish. After swimming a few laps she relaxed and thanked Jane as she brought her a glass of wine. Sipping on the wine and sitting on the steps of the pool she noticed another gentlemen enter the pool and immediately make his way over to her. Jane noticed the action of the man making conversation and couldn't but help watch to see how things turned out. Jane noticed after a few moments Maura was trying to escape from the conversation and soon left the pool and made her way back towards Jane.

Maura stood next to Jane smiling ," I believe that man was intoxicated and trying to seduce me. Mmm that smells delectable Jane, I still cant believe we caught these ourselves. This vacation certainly has been exciting, perhaps we should plan one every year."

Jane wondered if the man should even be in the pool while intoxicated, then again if he drowned it only served him right. Jane questioned that thought before focusing back to Maura as she spoke. A vacation every year sounded like a good idea, not realistic but a very good idea. How could she plan a vacation when her PTO was either towards the days she was sick or even shot. She hoped she wouldn't be stabbed or shot anytime in the next year but that was part of the job. Glancing back towards Maura she wondered if she worried about getting hurt, she knew very well she worried for Maura's safety. She was panicked when she was taken from the morgue, she remembered answering the phone not the slightest bit professional, she wasn't allowed to make deals in a hostage situation unless a higher duty officer agreed to the terms. It was quite a hassle really, hostage situations and trying to make deals with the criminal.

However the more she thought about it the last two incidents she had Maura had been there. Maura had saved her brother and of course it was instinct to shield Maura, it was her job. The last incident with Hoyt Maura was there too, however she didn't protect her as well as she should have. None the less she was glad she killed that bastard, she was glad she was able to save her best friend. What would she do without Maura?

" Jane no really, I think your over cooking the fish," Maura laughed and grabbed Jane's wrist, with the other hand she took the tongs out from Jane's hand and flipped the fish over. She knew that look that Jane had on her features, she was thinking about something as she often did in her line of work. It was Jane's intelligence that saved people as well as her bravery. Maura smiled and hummed to herself as she didn't have to worry about anyone hearing her or judging her. She was with Jane and Jane accepted her as she was, just as she accepted Jane for everything she was.

Jane watched as Maura began to hum and take over the grill, was she really that relaxed, that happy? Jane felt like that moment was perfect, something she wanted to remember for quite some time. Jane figured that if Maura could relax and be happy, then so should she. There wasn't a single person that was going to hurt them out here, something she wished to believe but knew better. However Maura was happy at the moment and so was she, Maura seemed to have that affect on her.

Shortly they ate the dinner they had made and Maura was amazed on how well it had tasted. Jane was more then happy Maura had approved of their dinner, she wasn't sure if Maura would enjoy it as much as some of the fancy dishes Maura normally ate. Soon after that they began to walk along the private beach, the sun had set however the moonlight was more then enough as well as the light posts scattered around the area. Jane was surprised that both of them could still discuss so many things together. They saw each other very day, they worked together and yet everyday they always had something to talk about. She would never have a friendship like she did with Maura. She was tempted to grab Maura's hand as they walked along the beach, best friends could do that. Jane decided not to and began to think of a movie for the both of them to watch. With the sun down the night became a little cooler.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and rubbed the top of them with her thumb, " Do they hurt with the change of weather?"

Jane was more then surprised by this action however she allowed Maura to touch her scars, she was a doctor and her best friend and a person that received a mark similar to the one she had several times. She was thankful it didn't scar, she would dislike seeing the scar on her best friend that she had responsibility for. She hadn't had an issue with her hands hurting for quite sometime however they would never have the full function they had before the incident. " No there fine, I haven't had an issue with them."

They walked like that for a while, Maura holding Jane's hand tracing circular motions on the palm and the back side of her hand. Soon Maura had pointed out a bird to Jane and the hold she had on Jane's hand was released. After a while they made it back to their room where Jane made sure to check each room out before getting ready for the night. As soon as she was done with her nightly routine they both sat in the bed as Jane tried to find something to watch. She decided on an action movie that looked good however soon she realized it was in a another language and had subtitles.

" I didn't know you liked foreign movies Jane. There are many countries that produce many interesting films and it's fascinating to see the culture of a country put into the film. Most people seem to have a problem reading the subtitles fast enough however. Jane did you know," Maura was cut off when Jane turned off the TV.

"Maura if your going to talk through the whole film about cultures and societies you know about and how in movies there right or wrong I'm just going to sleep. Actually I was just bored and picked a random movie, what other countries have you been to?" Jane would rather hear Maura rant and rave about where she lived or where she had been then watching sports. However there wasn't anything interesting on TV, but mostly she was exhausted. Jane knew that it wouldn't take long for her to fall asleep, especially when Maura would speak to her about something for quite a length of time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer- yep I don't own them. They belong to tnt and tess gerritsen and janet tamaro. It would be awesome crazy if some random famous authors decided to make a book off the tv series xD. Ya know kinda like some peeps made a video game off a book, the video game turned into a movie, then the movie received a book. Those are always fun.**

Jane woke up when she felt the warmth that she was cuddling leaving, soon however she panicked for a brief moment and grabbed Maura's arm , " What are you doing? What's going on?"

Maura sighed and gave Jane's hand a squeeze as she put on the robe she had folded on the nightstand. " Jane there was a knock on the door, I'm just going to check who it is. It's fairly early in the morning, go back to sleep."

Jane jumped out of the bed and rushed past Maura to the door. She checked the keyhole and sighed as it was one of the workers. She gestured for Maura to stop and Maura just rolled her eyes and began to make some coffee instead. Jane opened the door and smiled, " How can I help you sir?"

The gentleman smiled, " Yes Ms. Rizzoli and Ms. Isles? Ah well we have been receiving phone calls from another lady named Angela Rizzoli and she has left you several messages we have at the service desk. I do apologize for the interruption however it seems the matter might be urgent as she has continually called."

Jane couldn't believe her mother, she talked to Angela about the vacation they both were on and she finds another way to communicate with Jane if she didn't answer her cell phone. " Yes thank you very much sir, I'll be sure to fix the issue." Jane closed the door and locked it, sighing in annoyance and turning to see Maura glancing at her with a smile across the features.

" You have been a little tense in the mornings. I've made you some coffee plus I already have the day arranged, so make sure you bring a bag with you that will hold a spare outfit. I do hope your ready for this, I know I'm excited." Maura took a drink of the coffee and smiled as Jane sat down at the small table.

Jane took the cup and sat there for a few moments on how it was possible that so early in the morning Maura had planned something. As a matter of fact she knew she just woke up, " So what are you, calling in reservations when you use the bathroom or something."

Maura stood up and winked, " My secret. I am going to take a shower and then we should grab a light breakfast. Light breakfast ok Jane."

There had been a few occasions in Jane's life when Maura had offered ideas that Jane wasn't one hundred percent behind however agreed with Maura anyway. For instance the time she ran the marathon with Maura, she didn't feel like running it and especially after they received their outfit. Today Jane thought it was one of those moments as Maura gave her explicit details about the equipment they were about to use that could very well mean life and death. Jane shifted in the wetsuit she wore, it was tighter then she would have liked however the suit didn't seem to bother Maura. " Really Maura, don't give me abbreviations. What in the world is a BCD anyway?"

Maura had a difficult time focusing due to the fact they were out in open water. She was jubilant due to the fact she was able to book a last minute dive. The price was more then she would normally pay however she wanted nothing more then to go diving with her bff. " Jane I don't see how its important for you to know the whole term. All I am doing is going over the equipment, truly you only need to know the function of the equipment and how to use them, not label them."

Jane growled however her focus was then turned to the boat as they stopped. To be honest she started to feel nervous about diving, what if something happened and the air supply stopped working. Going down fifty feet and having no air would be a bad thing, or maybe they would lose track of time and be left behind. There were a couple of other divers on the boat, or maybe they would drift or again have no air or drown in a freak accident. Jane placed her hand on her knee as she bounced her leg up and down, maybe she was just stressing out over this. Maura seemed to be ok with it, then again she was trained with maxi or something.

" Jane seriously are you even listening to me?" Maura sighed as she lost Jane's focus. Maura sat down next to Jane and placed a hand over Jane's. Jane's focus was immediately back to Maura. " Listen Jane I Know it's scary if its your first time. However were not diving two hundred feet, were here to look at coral reefs and were not going to be far down. Also remember were not going to be diving for hours, roughly around forty to sixty minutes. Now If something happens to the air tank there are several safety measures we can take to make sure both of us have an air source. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I know you'll do just fine"

Those words were all that Jane needed to hear, the fact they both wouldn't drown and the fact Maura said she would do just fine. Jane smiled and let out a sigh and squeezed Maura's hand offering her a smile. She was Jane Rizzoli after all and she could do anything she put her mind to. " Thanks Maur. One more time please, I lost you when you started talking about ponies."

Maura slightly tilted her head, " Ponies Jane? I do not recall speaking of ponies. Oh perhaps you were making a reference to the pony bottle. It's a small tank strapped next to the larger air tank, that is only used in emergencies, most divers never have to use them but its nice to know your prepared for anything. Otherwise Ponies now make me think of your birthday."

Jane laughed and shook her head, her last birthday was certainly one to remember. It took them quite some time before being ready to jump off the boat into the water. Maura gave Jane the signal and they both jumped into the water. Maura smiled as she put the regulator in her mouth and disappeared from the surface of the water. Jane sighed and inserted the regulator into her mouth and soon followed behind Maura. Her visibility wasn't to impaired behind the mask and the water wasn't as dark as she thought it would be. The water was clear and the sun was bright overhead in the day, she knew however if they were to dive far enough keeping track of Maura would become more complicated.

Soon however any worry that Jane had was forgotten, as they slowly went a little deeper Jane felt like she was in a completely different world. The colors that surrounded this part of the water were brilliant and the water itself was like a crystal blue. It almost reminded her of some sort stained glass decoration, it was already brilliant and colorful but when the light hit it, it just stood out even more. The coral reef was quite large however there was life everywhere surrounding it. Jane could see large schools of fish as well as the reef itself seemed to be alive. Truly the site was fascinating, Jane easily understood why people made this into a hobby.

Maura had made sure to get Jane's attention after a few moments, she signaled for them to get closer but Maura knew better then to get close enough to touch. Polyps were one of the many things living in abundant on a reef however touching them often meant you could bring harm to them. Coral Reefs were endangered from over fishing and often were protected by some sort of law. Swimming around they were able to get closer to the coral reef and although they could not directly speak to one another Maura knew Jane was excited.

The schools of fish moved very quickly and the sun made the scales on the fish gleam. The fish came in all different sizes and colors living in their home they made on the reef. Anemones came in a variety of sizes and colors very much like the fish. The sizes and colors and patterns of the life down here seemed like something out of a fairytale. It seemed very alienated to the rest of world, Jane was surprised they had yet to explore more of the wonders of the oceans then the wonders of space. Jane saw many colorful things she assumed were plants and she knew if Maura was able to speak she would be ranting and raving of species and groups that these things belonged to. Jane knew for certain she saw angelfish however she never knew they came in so many different colors.

Maura swam over to fairly large tube sponge and Jane admired it for a few moments before swimming to look at something else. Jane had found large eyed feather duster sea worm, however to Jane it simply like a beautiful flower. Many of the plant life looked like a crazy flower of some sort, beautiful colorful and swaying in the water like flowers did in the wind. It didn't take long for Jane to find some sort of starfish, everything seemed to live inside the coral reef. Jane studied the starfish for a few moments and grabbed Maura's hand and pointed it out. Maura took a glance at the starfish immediately placing a name inside her head, Reticulate brittle star. They both continued to swim admiring the different forms of life that lived in the coral reef. Jane found a rather pointy plant that she pointed out and again Maura recognized as a sea urchin. Something that would be very unpleasant to accidentally bump into.

Although many of the fish were large in the area Jane noticed many small life forms crawling over the pants and coral. She saw tiny crabs and many small shrimp, Jane couldn't even think of how many creatures lived in this reef alone let along a full ocean. Jane almost wished she had a camera, the sights were beautiful and its something she would have loved to shared with her family. Looking back at Maura she was happy that she did this for the both of them, maybe it was something they should try more often. The dive was more peaceful then Jane could have imagined, it seemed like down here there was nothing to worry about. Maura was right, the ocean water is tranquil. Jane felt a tug on her arm and turned to see Maura point to a turtle, she wished she could of said it was a cousin of bass. However she had a feeling Maura might already know what she would say. Swimming closer to the creature it began to swim away and Jane was amazed just how quickly the large turtle moved in the water.

Glancing back to Maura, Jane noticed she moved further down looking intensely at the coral. Jane joined after a few moments to see her staring at a three foot shark. Jane wasn't sure she should panic, it was a shark after all and what if this was a baby shark. However Maura seemed calm and intrigued by this creature. Glancing at the shark it had white tips on the end of its fins. It seemed fairly harmless but then again it was a shark. Something that perhaps they shouldn't mess with. After a while the ladies slowly made there way back towards the surface of the water however swimming around still looking at the things that surrounded the coral reef. To Jane it was just like the movie Finding Nemo however in real life it was so much more, life seemed simple and mostly calm in the ocean. It was brilliant, vibrant, mysterious, beautiful, and deadly all at the same time. Once they reached the surface Maura removed the regulator from her mouth.

" So what did you think, time goes by to quick unfortunately. According to the computer we spent around fifty four minutes down there. We could always find the more shallow reefs along the beach and go snorkeling. Truly though diving is quite astonishing."

" I don't care what we do Maura, diving was freaking amazing." Jane couldn't help but smile as they made there way back to the boat.

Sitting there on the boat they talked about what they saw and didn't stop even as the boat docked. Jane and Maura grabbed there bags and gear and returned to the rental shops. Jane was relieved to get out of the wetsuit but she wondered if they could go diving everyday. However once she was waiting for Maura and she browsed the store she realized renting scuba gear wasn't that cheap. Jane sighed, well at least they didn't need to pay for the hotel and plane. She was pretty sure the hotel itself would have depleted her savings quickly. Once Maura came out Jane wondered how her hair could still look perfect, not only was it stuffed under a suit but they were pretty far down in the water. Shaking her head the two left and the first thing Jane wanted to do now was to eat.

Jane had stood outside the restaurant as she had talked to her mother on the phone for quite sometime. She was still excited and amazed from the sights she saw from the dive earlier. Telling her mother she loved her and goodbye and she made her way back into the restaurant and sat down across from Maura smiling. " I'm sorry about that, I forgot to give her a call. I'm surprised you even would want to go to work if you had the chance to do amazing things like this everyday."

Maura simply smiled as she took a drink of her wine, " Jane I wouldn't want to live with or off my family for the rest of my life. I would much rather enjoy the experiences of life for myself, the good and the bad. I really love what I do, just as you love what you do."

Jane thanked the waiter as they received their plates, picking up her fork Jane took a bite, " I know Maura. So did you learn about this stuff on your own or did your family like to dive?"

Maura shook her head as Jane was eating fast because she was hungry, she acted like she hadn't eaten in days rather then just hours. " I learned about diving from a school trip in boarding school in Europe. It was an amazing experience and so whenever we traveled somewhere that had diving sites nearby I would take the opportunity. Eventually I fell in love and purchased my own gear and pursued my certification. To be honest it's been a few years since I went diving but I make sure to renew my certification."

Jane nodded and hadn't realized she had been that hungry. The boat took a while to be prepped and ready with all the passengers as well as the travel to the coral reef. The dive itself was almost an hour and again waiting for the rest of the divers to reach the boat. It had been a busy day but worth it, Jane didn't realize she had been hungry. " Well I could be your diving buddy. I would go with you anytime, besides its better to have a partner for that right?"

Maura was touched by Jane words, she often did go alone or with some stranger she often ignored. With Jane it had been different, they stayed close to one another and once they surfaced they were able to laugh and talk about everything they saw. It certainly made the experience more special. " Thank you Jane, I will definitely invite you whenever I do plan on diving."

The drive back to the hotel was mostly quiet, however there wasn't a need for words. Once they got back to the hotel it became routine for them to take a walk along the private beach. " I definitely see how a vacation like this is great for couples. The sun and ocean and the beach give a perfect atmosphere for any couple to relax and probably copulate."

Jane stopped for a brief moment and made a gag sound , " Oh my god, I cant believe you just said that. Gross Maura, lets not talk about couples doing that stuff."

Maura laughed and grabbed Jane's hand as they headed back to the hotel. Jane wondered how many couples did that in the bed they were sleeping in. Again the whole thing just grossed her out, she was curious if Maura thought of that. She imagined if Maura was worried about the blankets being clean , if that were the case Maura probably would have brought her own set. Once they were in the hotel they went through the nightly routine but Jane was to tired to watch a movie. Once Maura settled into bed Jane rolled onto her side and smiled at Maura, " So what were the big purple plants?"

"Callyspongia vaginalis, otherwise known as a tube sponge, a very common species that live in coral reefs." Maura then let out a small yawn, the day had certainly been exhausting. The rest of the evening was light conversation between the two, Jane learned more about the species that had lived on coral reefs and Maura was happy to share the knowledge she had of them. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep.

Jane slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight flooded through the room. Did they sleep in? Glancing to her side she noticed Maura was no longer in bed and her side of the bed was mostly neat. Sitting up Jane glared at the sliding glass doors, no wonder they had dark curtains. Stepping out of the bed Jane felt a shiver run up her spine as soon as her foot hit the cool carpet. She walked to the door and slid the curtains closed and she began to feel her heart beat faster. The feeling she was having was a sense of deja-vu, " Maura?"

Jane coughed to clear her throat, " Uh Maura hey are you ok? Looks like I slept in." Again she was rewarded with silence, she heard a strange loud noise coming from the bathroom. Perhaps Maura left the fan on, although she rarely used the fans lets along to turn off a switch. Maura didn't like to waste electricity or water, hell she even made sure to recycle. Jane increased her steps and opened the bathroom and soon she heard a quick scream. Jane blushed as Maura was drying her hair while her body was wrapped in a towel.

" I uh, I'm so sorry Maura. I really didn't mean to intrude, wow I was just um checking," Jane felt like a fool and for some odd reason she felt she invaded Maura's privacy. Even though they often shared a bed, spent the night at each others places and even sometimes shared clothes. Yet now she felt like she was invading the doctors privacy.

"Goodness Jane, you nearly gave me a myocardial infarction. Are you in need of the restroom? Feel free to use the restroom, I was fixing my hair. I'm starting to think I should have brought a better conditioner, I think the ocean water is doing horrors for my hair. Oh I'm sorry, did you want me to leave so you can use the restroom?"

Jane smiled and stood up straight, " Maura you look fine, beautiful as always. No I'm fine, how about I order us some breakfast. Take your time and finish up."

Jane ran a hand through her hair as she called in a order. She didn't want to figure out breakfast at the moment, she wanted a moment to gather her thoughts. Jane noticed her hands tremble lightly, she didn't know what to expect but it freaked her out all the same. It made her nauseous to even consider any harm coming to Maura. Even more so with both of them on vacation, it would probably make the news. Doctor on vacation gets injured while her detective friend was somewhere else. Some cop she would be at that point. Maura Isles was a woman who never deserved to be caused pain, she never deserved to be hurt. Yet how often did Jane hurt Maura? How often did she get snappy with her? How often did Maura come close to being harmed being with Jane? Was it selfish of her to have Maura beside her? No Maura was there for her job as well, Maura was there because she wanted to help Jane. Everyone wants to help her when she dealt with that monster, the monster that very well could have ended both their lives.

After several moments Jane was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door. Mumbling she opened the door and then her world went back. Jane opened her eyes slowly as she fought to keep the darkness away. She felt an intense pain on her chest, it felt like someone had ripped her shoulder blade out. She looked around her, she was laying in blood and blood was flowing from her chest. What happened? Looking she noticed the meal cart and a casing from a bullet. She was shot, shot at close range. Blinking once again she tried her best to move, she had to stay awake. She felt pain flare from her left shoulder, it was a close call but the bullet certainly was stuck in her shoulder somewhere. A few more inches lower and more then likely it could have been her heart.

Standing Jane looked around the room, it was quiet. Where did Maura go? She walked into the bathroom and saw broken glass and blood. Jane didn't care at this point , " Maura! Maura where are you!" She walked over to nightstand and immediately called 911. " I like to report a shooting and kidnapping. I am at the-," Jane stopped talking as she saw pieces of glass reflect in the carpet near the sliding glass door. Standing she quickly made her way over the door and pulled back the curtains. She immediately felt sick from the movement but she thought she saw something else as well. Opening the door she took a couple steps outside on the patio. There she saw it, something was in the pool. Rushing over to the pool she was praying at this point, praying to whatever god that would listen to her.

However soon her feet gave away as she saw the body of Maura isles floating face down. She could still be saved, move! Jane jumped into the pool and again the pain in her arm flared up, she wasn't quite sure how she managed to move Mauras body out of the pool with one arm but she did. She immediately began cpr, she wasn't out that long. No she could still save her, the brain stays alive for a few moments. Crying for help she continued her compressions until Maura began to cough. Jane rolled her onto her side and rubbed her back, she was alive and she was going to be ok. " Maura sweetie, its Jane. Hey its ok, I got you, were ok now."

After a minute Jane simply held Maura in her arms rocking her back and forth, almost forgetting the wound she had ignored. Maura looked at Jane, " Jane…Jane…hey jane."

Jane's eyes snapped open as Maura was lightly shaking her, glancing up at Maura she confused, " What? Is it time to get up?"

Maura smiled, " No you were just talking and moving a lot in your sleep. You ok? You mostly woke me up when you kicked me, your more dangerous in your sleep then when your awake."

Jane picked up her cell phone and realized it was two in the morning, " Oh gosh Maur. I'm sorry, guess I was having nightmare. I'm sorry lets go back to sleep."

Maura yawned and laid back down as Jane covered them back up. However Jane was still tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. " You know Jane, you realize you really don't have to worry about me. I am able to protect myself and plus I have a badass detective as a friend as well."

Jane laughed as the curse word rolled off Maura's tongue, she rarely used profanities and often it was in a joking manner. " I know that Maur. Come here, I'm sorry I woke you. I guess this nightmare is really starting to get under my skin."

Maura moved closer to Jane and soon she was in her warm embrace, " If you would like to talk about it I'm here for you. I also understand if it's to embarrassing to share. I had many nightmares after the shooting at the precinct. I Understand I would have nightmares after such a traumatic event however that wasn't what really kept me awake. The nightmares I had often were of you Jane, everyone came so close to losing you. I was able to witness the event and it terrified me for quite sometime. To see your best friend in such a position was terrifying. The situation with Hoyt was terrifying as well. However those bad times are behind us and we must now take each day as it comes."

Jane simply nodded, kissing Maura's forehead because if she tried to speak her voice would crack because she was almost in tears. It had been hard for everyone but Maura was right, those bad times were behind them. Hoyt was dead and she didn't see herself in another hostage situation for quite sometime. It was her job, Maura knew it as well as anyone else. She could die while working but she needed to take each day one by one, there wasn't a point in thinking of the past events. Hell there wasn't a point in thinking of what may or may not happen in the future, she knew the world was beautiful. However as much as it had beauty it was deadly as well, she was here to help those beautiful souls that were taken by some monsters hands. This was who she was, a person that chased monsters and brought peace, to continue to make the world a beautiful place.

" Its starts out by me waking up. I'm not sure why I wake up but I feel nervous, I have a gut feeling that something's wrong."

" Jane I've told several times your gut doesn't send you messages."

" Shh, don't interrupt. I thought you wanted to hear this so you could help me."

" I apologize, please continue."

Maura after several moments was surprised and curious of Jane's nightmares. More then likely just stress, or perhaps she was able to reflect on the past incidents that had changed their lives. Once people began to relax and be at peace they often reflected on memories of the past or even thoughts of the future. Regardless Maura closed her eyes, Jane had fallen asleep finally. Hopefully tomorrow would be just as great as it was today.

**Thanks for reading! Please make sure to leave a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer- Ya know how it goes. **

Maura woke up to the sound of cursing, yawning she looked towards the direction of the sound to see Jane Rizzoli in the kitchen. Sitting up she walked towards the kitchen, she was curious on what her friend was trying to prepare. Appearently she overslept which was uncommon for her however they had a long night last night. Jane turned however and embraced Maura in a hug and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She then told Maura to get ready and made her leave the kitchen. Maura was a little surprised as Jane seemed to be more affectionate, maybe a burden was lifted from her shoulders. They rarely went into depth of one another's feelings of past incidents.

As Maura finished getting ready Jane knocked on the bathroom door smiling, she seemed very happy this morning. " Hey Maur, breakfast is ready. Hope you like it, its not perfect but should taste ok."

Maura sat down and was surprised to see that Jane had made two different types of crepes. One was filled with fruit and jam while the other was filed with sliced banannas and nutella. Not the healthiest choice for breakfast however Jane managed to make them very well. Sitting down they ate in silence for a while before Maura had thanked and complimented Jane on the well made breakfast.

" Ah its no problem, the least I can do actually. So I heard of this place that seemed pretty amazing and thought maybe we could check it out. It's a park of some sort, seems to be pretty famous and popular. We would definitely have to bring our bathing suits with us." Jane smiled as she thought she did a great job on breakfast this morning. She never had been able to open up to Maura, however she was thankful Maura was there to listen and understand. She was also thankful the M.E. opened up a little as well, she knew Maura often worried about Jane's health and didn't like to burden Jane with her problems.

" Well it certainly does sound exciting Jane. I am sorry if I slept in too late, I really hope you havent been up to long. Again thank you for the breakfast, it was delectable." Maura and Jane both got ready for the day packing a bag with them. Jane just hoped it was amazing, she felt like it was. Jane was very eager as they got into the car left. The park was fairly large and Jane was very surprised it happened to be on key largo and not some other island they would have to drive to.

As Maura sat in the car she enjoyed the scenery, truly she understood why her mother and father often took trips to the carribeans and other islands. A cruise would be just as relaxing however Maura enjoyed staying in one place and getting familiar with everything the area had to offer. Cruises were nice as they took you into different ports and you were able to experience different events. However it didn't take long for Maura notice the highway signs that stated the John Pennekamp Coral Reef State Park. She had heard of this park as it was the first underwater park established many decades ago in nineteen sixty three. Maura immediately knew this was their destination, however they only had one day left before there flight and hoped diving was not amongst the activities.

" Jane you realize John Pennekamp is very popular, over one million visitors seem to pass through the park a year."

Jane shook her head, how was it Maura knew everything. " Well Maura I guess we should be counted in the number. It's like a restraunt, if there always a lot of people then it's probably good. If its empty almost all the time, you probably shouldn't eat there."

" Jane must you compare everything in life to food. Which reminds me, we didn't exactly eat a light breakfast for swimming. I am definitely going to need to apply some more sun block when we get there. I enjoy the uv rays however greatly dislike the pain and discomfort of a sun burn."

" Well Maura life is like a box of chocolates. If you put it in the sun too long it melts. Relax I'm sure your not going to get sick, its not like you eat unhealthy stuff all the time. So I'm excited about this, I wasn't really sure about the diving thing however I planned on snorkeling,boating, and a boat tour of some sort. I'm eager about this, figure we might as well see more of the coral stuff. I thought it was neat you know." Jane couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. Truly she wanted to be under the water again to experience everything all over again. If she lived by the ocean she was pretty sure she would fall in love with diving, she would want to be in the water everyday.

Maura wasn't sure how to respond to Janes statement however she couldn't help but smile. Jane seemed very happy, how could she ruin such a moment. So instead she looked back out the window, " Your right Jane. It'll be a wonderful to be able to experience the coral reefs once again. They are a remarkable sight."

After another fifteen minutes of driving Jane smiled as Maura pointed out the welcome sign to the park. It was certainly busy but after waiting in line they were given all the information they needed from the employee who worked there. Jane glanced at the map and was very surprised on how large the park, the history of the place was fairly interesting as well. " Look here, this is what well be doing. Snorkeling, a glass bottom boat tour, they also have swimming , fishing, picnicking sites."

Maura smiled, " Well you lead and I'll follow."

Jane simply nodded and the two began to wonder off towards there first destination. If you were going to go snorkeling and wanted to see the coral reefs a boat tripped had to be planned. They had boats you could catch a ride on for a small fee as well as a class for first time snorkelers. Jane refused however to take a class. As they were changing into their swimwear Maura had approached Jane, " Jane could you please put sunscreen on my back? Do you need some sunscreen? It's a very good idea to protect yourself from ultraviolet radiation. Most ultraviolet radiation is reflected off the skin however the rest of the radiation are absorbed through the tissues just underneath the skin. Ultraviolet radiation absorbed by living cells can damage sensitive substances that influence the skins normal growth and appearance. Damage can either be a sunburn, increased aging of skin and even skin cancer."

Jane rolled her eyes as she took the suncreen from Maura and gently applied it to her exposed back. Jane had become focused on the feel of the other womans skin beneath her scarred hands. Her skin was very soft and she didn't think she had ever been this close to the doctors exposed back. She could see a few freckles dot the womans back, her shoulder blades were a remarkable sight. Her frame was slender however she wasn't skinny, her body was simply healthy and ever curve seemed like the perfect picture of a womans figure. She wondered how many times a day the doctor appiled lotion or some sort of product on her skin. Then again it was hard for her to reach her back So more then likely she didn't apply products to her back. Maura's skin was perfect, looking at her scarred hands against her back made her aware this doctor had no scars that were like hers.

Jane finished the task now aware she probably took longer then she should have, " There ya go. Thanks for the warning doctor, I will tell you I rarely sunburn and half the time im only in the sun when I'm chasing down suspects."

Maura removed the sunscreen from Jane's hand and motioned for Jane to turn around. Jane grumbled and complied however the next request from the doctors mouth caught her by surprise.

" Jane I'm going to need you to pull your bathing suit halfway down." Maura had stated as if she was asking a question that was a normal everyday subject.

Jane wasn't sure why she become nervous however she complied, they both were woman and they had practically seen each other naked before. As she pulled it down her back tensed and Jane almost let out a gasp as the cool cream touched her back. The doctors hands were gentle yet steady, making circular patterns and making sure to cover every inch of her back. Jane however noticed Maura's hands slowed and she began to almost massage one area. An area Jane knew very well, it was the scar of the exit wound from her self inflicted bullet. Jane's eyes closed, she had been very lucky but she would always be willing to save someone at the cost of her own life.

" Jane just relax. Besides I'm almost done."

Jane let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Soon the gentle hands were removed from her skin and Maura was finished. Jane almost wished Maura would continue, the thought was crazy. Maura would always be the only one allowed to touch her scars. She made Jane feel like they weren't there, that they would never cause her pain again. For the most part it was true, however there were times her hands still hurt. Then again they would never be the same and Jane accepted that, however when Maura touched her hands she never thought there was a problem with them.

" Come on Jane don't just stand there. I know very well your capable of putting suncreen on the rest of your body so don't think you can be lazy."

Jane pulled her bathing suit back and turned and took the bottle from maura's hands. " Well doctor. I was actually waiting for you to remark on skin complication or cells or something. I know your jealous."

Maura laughed, " Although I love your complication, jealously isn't an emotion I feel on the subject."

This caught Jane's attention and she was going to further question the doctor however Maura slipped away stating she would wait outside. Truly Jane felt a rush of emotions surface however ignored them, she was happy right now to be here. She felt a rush of excitement as she imagined them both back in the water looking at the coral reefs. This time they would be able to surface and maybe Maura would google rant about what they saw.

The girls walked around enjoying the water and sand and the sights. They rented the proper equipment again, the mask and snorkel, gloves and fins. It wasn't necessary for a wetsuit. As Jane and walked to the pier they boarded the ship. Again they both had to wait for the ship to become mostly full before they departed. The crew gave the people safety protocols as well as standard rules and instructions. Jane leaned on the railing of the boat looking back to island they were leaving. Jane didn't think she could become tired looking at the ocean, or the feeling of traveling on the waters. It was pleasant, something she knew she would miss for a brief amount of time whenever they returned to Boston. The thought of being on the water in boston wasn't as pleasant as being out here. In boston if she was on the water she was probably there looking for a dead body or how a dead body ended there.

" Excuse me I couldn't help but notice you seem to be alone. You are certainly beautiful. My name is Chad."

Jane turned her head and glanced at the man who now stood beside her. He had short blond hair, blue eyes, a well sculpted torso that wasn't hidden by clothing. Glancing at the man in his swimming trunks Jane wondered how many women he had hit on today. Not taking his hand Jane smiled.

" Yeah nice to meet you Chad. I am here with someone actually," Jane stated now glancing around for Maura. Where did she disappear too anyway? Chad continued to have a one sided conversation as Jane slowly scanned the crowded boat. She slowly began to panic, how long had she been staring at the water.

" Maura? Maura!," Jane began pushing past people, trying to excuse herself. It wasn't a large boat, well it was a large but not a cruise ship. Logically Jane decided that perhaps she went to the bathroom, athough she was tempted to shoot that idea down because Maura disliked public bathrooms. A hand grabbed onto Janes and Jane had almost went instinctively into fight mode. However she saw the honey blonde smiling at her, Jane narrowed her eyes at her and hugged her. " Don't do that. Shit Maura tell me when your going somewhere. Or did you just plan on ditching me so that you didn't have to return to Boston."

Maura was surprised as she received a hug from Jane. She clearly heard the woman call for her, Jane certainly knew how to be heard when she wanted to. " Sorry Jane, I was talking to one of the instructors. Also don't be so theoretical , I would never just abandon you. Who else would feed you or help keep your apartment clean?"

Jane laughed and kissed Mauras head, something she was noticing that was occurring more often. Jane glanced down at Maura and stared into green eyes, she was captured for a moment. Jane then took a step back, she was overcome with emotions once again. Smiling she held onto Maura's hand and they made their way through the people back to the railing of the boat. They stayed like that for the rest of the trip until the boat stopped. Jane eagerly put the gear on she had and waited to exit the boat. Slipping into the water she waited for Maura and as soon as Maura was in Jane quickly disappeared from the waters surface. Maura was surprised on how quickly and naturally Jane became at snorkeling. Maura also had a hard time keeping up with the detective. It seemed every time they surfaced jane asked a question and every time she received an answer she was back to looking at the coral reef.

The two were certainly enjoying the time they had, they saw several different colors of parrotfish. Maura then found Jane fighting with a damselfish and couldn't help but think the scene was funny when they surfaced. Damselfish were harmless however protected their homes and Jane didn't know better then to leave the spot. Swimming around the reef Jane and Maura were able to spot some barracuda, Jane had watched them for several moments, some barracuda were almost six feet in length. Jane never knew that barracuda grew to such lengths. The reef was teeming with life and it was a beautiful sight however it didn't seem as bright to the reef they saw while diving. Jane and Maura then came across a very popular sight to the state park, They both were able to see the christ of the deep statue.

To Jane the statue looked amazing, like a long forgotten piece of history that was hidden to the world. Jane could tell that originally the statue was probably breathtaking but years in the water certainly wore it down. The statue was covered with green algae as well as other things. Jane couldn't help but be moved by the sight. The statue of christ with his arms open reaching for the heavens it seemed. It was almost if it was trying to reach the light that reflected into the water. Surronded by the coral reefs it was a moment Jane would remember all her life. The light outside the water, something Jane was lucky to see everyday unlike the statue.

Once back on the surface of the water Maura tapped janes shoulder, " The statue has a plaque on the base. It reads 'If I take the wings of the morning And swell in the uttermost parts of the sea, Even there your hand will lead me and your right hand hold me fast.'."

Jane looked at Maura and nodded, it was beautiful. They spent an hour and half swimming around the reef trying to spend every minute the could exploring the coral reef. Time went quickly and soon the both of them boarded the boat once more. Jane and Maura were discussing what they saw once more, and Jane was able to list off several of the species she saw on the reef. They both however agreed that the statue was something that stood out throughout the whole experience. The christ of the deep was just an amazing sight to behold. Once back to the pier they both agreed that lunch sounded like a good idea.

Maura was hesistant as they once again ordered something not healthy or nutritious. However she didn't have many other options. Taking their lunch they went to the beach where they relaxed, Maura wondered how many times in her life would she be able to eat and drink on a beach. " I don't know if I could do this everyday Jane. Physically it would be exhausting although the experience is very pleasant."

" I'm sure we could get use to it Maur. I mean don't your parents have a beach house or something? I'm going to have to start playing the lottery or something."

Maura tilted her head and glanced over towards Jane, " The lottery Jane? Really? You realize you have a better chance seeing a grizzly bear and a polar bear in the wild in the same day then winning the lottery."

Jane scrunched up her face and sighed and rested her hands on either side of her face, " Wow Maur. Way to quickly shoot down hopes and dreams. I've never heard that comparison, I figured you were going to tell me I'd have better lucky being struck by lighting in the same spot multiple times. A polar bear and grizzly bear huh, that's just crazy."

" Like those who buy lottery tickets daily in hopes of winning. I do not see any harm playing once in a blue moon however it is gambling and gambling can be an addiction."

Jane smiled and laid back in the sand, addictions is what her concern was. Good thing they both liked to drink about the same amount as alchol and normally they drank together. Otherwise it might be an addiction. Maura laid down in the sand beside jane closing her eyes, the weather was beautiful the sand was warm. The sun was resting high in a clear blue sky, everything seemed perfect.

Jane opened her eyes and grumbled as she was hot and thirsty as well. Glancing around all she could see was white spots but after blinking several times she noticed they were on the beach. "God Maura you trying to get me sunburned?" Glancing beside her she noticed Maura was holding her hand however was fast asleep. She looked amazing however Jane knew if she were to stay exposed in the sun too long she would receive a sun burn.

" Hey Maur wake up. Your exposing yourself to ultraviolet radiation."

" That's why I put sunblock on Jane. You know your voice sometimes could probably wake individuals who have been in a comatose like state."

Jane smiled and leaned down a few inches away from Mauras face. Maura felt her heartbeat increase and she was taken by surprise by this quick manuever. She then noticed a sparkle in Jane's eyes as she quickly threw a handful of sand down her bikini top. Maura was up on her feet in seconds almost using profanities as she felt the grains of sand stick to her body. She didn't like the feeling of sand and especially after she been sweating in the sun. Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane who was still laughing at her. Maura was at a loss of words, she wanted to lecture her, she wanted to be angry at her but what had escaped form her mouth was laughter. She attempted to bring down the olive skinned detective however she was much to quick. They ended up chasing each other into the water where they swam for about another thirty minutes. Once they were done they both were smiling ear from ear and made there way back to the pier to prepare for the tour.

Jane had long since pulled her back into ponytail and she and Maura boarded the boat that had a beautiful and interesting glass design dead center. Jane quickly made her way to the middle as it began to quickly fill. She grumbed as they didn't have a spot beside the railing that surrounded the glass. However she noticed a familiar blond amongst the tourists. She excused herself from Maura and smiled as she made her way over.

" Chad right? I didn't expect to see you again this is a…quite some coincedence."

" Wow yeah your right. Um what was your name again?" Chad quickly stood smiling shaking the womans extended hand.

" It's Jane. Wow so are you excited about this tour? I think it seems relaxing don't you. Oh you mind if I sit here for a moment." Jane sat down next to the railing, she could easily have this plan work.

As Chad was about to sit down Jane smiled and grabbed his hand, " Chad do you think you could ask the captain how much longer we have. Oh and what reefs were going to see."

Chad smiled, " Yeah sure. I'll be right back."

As he left Jane motioned for Maura to come quickly. Maura sat down beside Jane smiling, " Who was that? How considerate of him to give up his spot."

" Eh some guy that hit on me. Don't worry about it, I have this situation handled."

Maura tilted her head, " What exact situation are you referring to?"

Chad made his way back and paused to see a woman had taken his spot approaching jane he offered a smile, " He said in another five minutes and we would be visting the west reef. Umm she a friend of yours."

Jane looked at him and smiled, " That's really great chad thanks. Yes this is my friend, her legs are a bit warn out from swimming I hope you don't mind."

Chad rubbed the back of his head, " yeah of course, not a problem. So maybe afterwards we all could go someplace to get a few drinks."

" Wow that sounds," Maura was cut off as Jane pulled Maura into a one sided embrace.

" It sounds like a wonderful idea but she doesn't drink. Thank you anyways." Jane smiled and turned her focus back to the glass as Maura raised an eyebrow at her. Jane smiled and shrugged and Maura shook her head.

After another five minutes they completely forgot about the man named chad as the boat began to move. Watching the water from the glass was certainly a different experience. Once the boat arrived to the reefs everyones attention was on the glass. It was nice to be able to see the reefs while not having to swim, it was beautiful as they knew it would be. Jane was amazed they still were able to see a lot of schools of a variety of fishes, she figured the boat would scare a lot them away. It was calm, the boat hardly made a noise and the glass did a very good job revealing what life lived among the reef.

" These reefs contain many Acropora Cervicornis, otherwise known as the Staghorn coral. Oh there also seems to be several Thalassoma Bifasciatum. I also believe that there are three communities of different types of reefs around the Florida keys."

Jane couldn't help but smile, she hadn't a single idea of what she was talking about. However as she expected Maura was so focused at describing what she was seeing. It was nice to be able hear Maura Google rant while they sat there. Amazingly she didn't go all wikipedia on her for most of this trip, now it was all coming out. A few people looked at Maura oddly, some began to whisper and then one questioned her.

Jane's eyes narrowed as Maura become silent, she forgot how some people didn't know how to keep their mouths shut. Smiling Jane grabbed her hand, Maura didn't seem odd or strange to her anymore. She was perfect, Google brain and all. " So tell me what kind of reef community this one is. They all kind of look the same to me."

Maura smiled, " Well Jane there is the hard bottom communities, the patch reef community, as well as the bank reef community."

The boat tour had lasted a lot longer then Jane expected, to the point where Jane was now able to understand some of the scientific names for the fish's. Once they were docked Jane lead Maura to their next destination, she knew by the time this day was over they both would be exhausted. As they approached the shop Maura paused for a moment and then glanced at Jane as she shrugged and entered the building. Maura was surprised as Jane had reserved a canoe for the two of them to use.

" I really don't know how I feel about this. How are we going to get this to the water? I mean I suppose we could carry it but isn't it heavy Jane?"

Jane sighed as she was given the canoe, she could easily rent one of the wheels to drag it along however that was costly. " Were going to have to carry it Maura. Yeah I'll admit where we are taking this canoe is a little bit of a distance but I'm sure between the two of us this will be no problem. So take the back."

Jane learned that Maura was a lot stronger then what she gave her credit for. She guessed yoga really did work for her, personally she preferred the gym or hitting the dummy she received as a get well gift. Jane wondered how Frost and Korsak were doing. A whole week without Doctor Isles or herself. They probably were going to need a vacation once the two got back. Jane smiled as they finally arrived at their destination. She figured paddling in a boat looking at the mangroves would be right up Maura's alley.

" Alright lets go. I'll let you get in first," Jane figured She give it a little push before stepping in. However when she attempted this Maura had moved making the canoe tilt Jane fell out of the canoe, she stood up and cursed as heard Maura laughing and wiped the water off her face. " Thanks, yeah bet you wouldn't laugh if it was you."

Maura didn't expect Jane to grab the canoe and dump her out. Soon the two were splashing water on each other laughing. It took them a while before they both hopped back into the canoe. Jane realized she was mostly doing the all the hard work as Maura wasn't focused on paddling. " you know we might be able to get through the mangroves more quickly if you also help paddle."

" I'm sorry Jane what did you say? Isn't this amazing? I've always wanted to do something like this, get in a canoe or go camping without a recreational vehicle. Just to try and stay outside against nature for a couple days."

" You watch too many survival shows. Good practice in a canoe I hear is paddling, lets try and practice that first." Jane couldn't be upset because Maura was happy, smiling. Jane could remember when she was little how excited she got about going camping. Sure half the time it was in the backyard but it was fun none the less.

Maura somehow during the trip moved closer to Jane, Jane herself was almost to distracted to even notice. However she did notice once Maura grabbed her arm, " Oh my gosh Jane. It's a Casmerodius Albus. Isn't it beautiful?"

Although Jane's focus was back towards Maura she couldn't help but agree. She realized why she went onto this vacation, why they went fishing, why they were in this canoe, it was all to see her smile. The feeling was new and welcome, she would do anything for this woman. However she wasn't sure if that feeling went beyond friendship. The way her heart was beating and the butterflies in her stomach, she may very well love the good doctor.

Rowing through the mangroves Jane couldn't help but think the roots made the trees look like they were trying to move away from the water, as if they were going to walk. They were able to see a few snakes and several nests within the roots. The route they paddled through seemed almost like a secret path, the trees and roots meshed together forming a single clear route while overhead it formed a canopy. An hour later rowing around in the canoe they finally finished looking at the mangroves. After returning the canoe they visited the rest of the park which they both agreed if they were ever to return on a vacation this park would be the first place to visit. They stayed at the park until the sun begin to set, making sure to gather their belongings they returned to their vehicle. Both were exhausted today, it had been a long day and a busy day at that. The trip back to the hotel was mostly silent, by tomorrow they would back on a plane to Boston. Jane was excited to be able to see what her family did a whole week without her. Jane was hoping that Jo Friday wasn't getting fat as well and her mom wasn't spoiling her.

Once they returned to their hotel Jane somehow convinced Maura to not shower and just have a few drinks at the bar with her. Maura reluctantly complied but was happy once they were there. It almost felt like they were back at Boston at the Dirty Robber, minus all the bad smells and bad food. " You know Jane I hope Bass hasn't felt lonely. Do you think I should have brought him?"

" Where would you put him on the plane? In cargo or just buy a seat or two from him to sit in? I'm sure Bass is fine, he's being taken care of plus Ma is probably giving him strawberries all the time. I just hope she isn't over feeding Jo Friday. How do you think the guys are doing?" Jane couldn't help but think Bass wouldn't notice if Maura was gone, as long as he had his greens.

" Pike is probably driving them crazy by now. I'm sure there at the Dirty Robber everyday wishing we would come back," Maura couldn't help but laugh at this thought. She knew Pike earned his profession however after a while he tended to get on her nerves, pushing her buttons. Maura knew Jane had no patience for him as well as Frost and the others.

Jane laughed, " God I think I'd rather be anywhere else then have to work with him. I think I'd strangle him if I worked with him long enough, he's a good examiner but ugh I don't know."

" Well it's our last night in Key largo. It's been an amazing experience Jane, thank you so much for everything. You're my best friend, so thank you." Maura lifted her glass and again they toasted to one another. Jane couldn't help but feel happy about the vacation and at the same time she didn't want it to quite end yet. Time almost seems to fast forward when you don't want the days to end and when you need the day to end time seems to stop.

After their drinks they took the usual route along the beach bath. Jane stopped and sat down on the beach and offered her hand towards Maura, " It's just sand Maura. Come on sit down with me."

" Do you know what kind of-," Maura was cut off when Jane pulled her down, she almost fell but Jane kept her stable. Sitting down they glanced into the ocean, both silent enjoying the atmosphere. Jane took off her shoes and ran into the shallow water immediately fishing around in the sand.

" Jane what on Earth on your doing?"

" Looking for shells, come on and help me. It'll be fun."

Maura decided she would stay seated but once again Jane dragged her into the water. They managed to find a couple of shells however they began to splash one another and swim further out into the ocean. Maura had been pushed into the water and once she was fully soaked she made sure to hold Jane down under the water the best she could. Jane wasn't sure how long they were out there until they heard a loud whistle and a security guard yell at them from the shore. It wasn't the best idea to go swimming at night. Getting their shoes they made there way back to suite laughing,

Maura shook her head as they entered the suite, " You ladies shouldn't be swimming at night. Didn't you read the signs?"

Jane laughed , " Did you see that man's stomach. You can tell he's been the security here for a while, that was priceless when you went all google on him though. He had no idea what you were talking about."

" Very true but I do still feel a little guilty. We did break the rules. Alright I'm going to hit the shower, I'm muddy and soaked in god knows how much bacteria." Maura shivered at the thought, or perhaps she was just cold.

" Whoa, what am I going to do? Stand here soaked till your done, let me go first. Besides it's harder to get the sand out of my hair." With that statement Jane rushed into the bathroom with Maura on her heels. After a few moments of fighting each other Maura began to remove her clothing her first. This almost made Jane stop dead in her tracks. Why did she feel this way? Maura was so beautiful.

" As I said many times before, they shower is made for two people Jane. Feel free to join me but no matter what you say I'm going in first." Maura winked at Jane and then stepped into the shower. She relaxed once the warm water touched her skin. Maura wasn't sure if Jane would join her, it seemed that this vacation made the two look like a couple.

Jane began to remove her clothing, giving her something to do other then watch Maura. Taking in a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves, they both were close friends, both women, there was no need to feel nervous. Stepping into the shower Jane felt her breath catch in her throat, the shower had a spout on each wall, it was a tiled shower and was made for two, a couple more then likely. Stepping inside she turned her back towards Maura's back and slowly began to wash. She found herself trying to listen to the movements Maura, this made her curse at her foolishness. She began to wash and before she could rinse she felt warm hands on her back.

" Jane don't you attempt to wash your back, here let me see the sponge please," Maura took the sponge from Jane's loose grip and began to wash the area Jane didn't bother to wash. Jane felt lightheaded for a few seconds, this woman was the only person who saw Jane exposed in such a manner. Once she was done she turned to face Maura her back against the water. Maura looked up at Jane and for a moment they were both caught in one another's eyes. Jane stroked Maura's cheek and they both smiled at one another. Jane pulled Maura into an embrace and pulled them both under the water.

" Getting cold standing outside the water," They both didn't argue though. Holding onto one another fully exposed, skin against skin. The contact was needed and desired by both. Maura relaxed and she wasn't sure how long they were like but after a while Maura smiled and took a step away from Jane. Jane turned off the water and stepped out and Maura handed her a towel, they both dried off and stood side by side as they began to brush their teeth and get ready for bed.

Jane didn't feel like drinking tonight, she had enough for one day, " So pick a show you want to watch."

Maura yawned as she got into bed, " I'm not really sure what program I'd like this evening. Why don't you pick one?"

Jane surfed through the channels before picking a movie she enjoyed as a child, " Alien is a pretty good movie. Let's watch this."

Maura wasn't sure exactly what was going on in the movie but she did makes comments about the old computers and other synthetics the we had in today's world. Jane however had long fell asleep, so Maura turned the TV off and laid down and closed her eyes.

The next morning Maura woke up to a odd sensation on her arm. Smiling she opened her eyes to see Jane gently stroking her arm. " Good morning. I must say last night must have been a record for you fall asleep so quickly. Perhaps we should watch that movie more often for our sleepovers."

Jane laughed and leaned forward and kissed her head, pulling back she smiled when Maura kissed her cheek. They laid like that for a few moments, before getting up and having breakfast and getting dressed. Jane helped Maura pack their belongings as they were already dressed for the day. " Listen Maur. You know I had a great time, I wouldn't have wanted to go with anyone else but you. So thanks for putting up with me."

" Thanks Jane. It makes me extremely happy when you enlighten me with such personal thoughts, no matter how small. So today should we just go around the island and go shopping?" Maura sounded too excited especially once she mentioned shopping. Jane wasn't even sure how the woman could have any money left after this vacation. Let along space in her luggage for more clothes.

" Shopping sounds so exciting. Maybe I can pick up a new purse or maybe some shops have fashion designed holsters for my gun." Jane rolled her eyes as picked up the keys and opened the door for Maura. Maura gave her another quick kiss on the cheek as she walked past Jane, she could certainly get use to that.

Hitting several gift shops and clothes shops Jane now wished they were leaving the island, " Maura seriously do you have to try on all those dresses? You just bought like four dresses that cost more then one month of my rent."

Stepping out in a lavender dress that was sleeveless Maura beamed at Jane as she walked towards the mirror and did a quick little twirl, " So what do you think of this? Does it flatter my figure?"

Jane shook her head, the woman looked stunning no matter what she wore. However the color looked very well on her and because it sleeveless you couldn't help but look at her, " Yeah you look you're a model. Are we done now? Let's get lunch and then check out at the hotel, we have to drive back to they goddamn airport."

" Jane language. I think I'll get this and then we can go fill the endless pit of yours."

Jane crossed her arms , " It's not endless. I can't help that I'm normal and eat four meals a day."

" Whatever makes you feel better in the morning Jane."

Lunch had been restaurant where they sat outside overlooking the beach and both ordered seafood. Once back at the suite Jane put all the luggage into the trunk and walked back into the room to see Maura staring out the window. Jane stood beside her and smiled, it was a beautiful vacation. " Maura, think we will be best friends forever?"

" Yes I do Jane. If you remember correctly were llbffs." They both laughed at that memory. It was true though, Jane felt like regardless of her future Maura would somehow be there. Staring down at Maura she wanted to express everything her friendship meant to her. She wanted her to know she would protect and she was sorry for all the other times she thought she didn't protect her. Pulling Maura into an embrace she held her for a few moments. Maura rested her head against Jane's chest and pulled back a little and stroked Jane's cheek. Jane stared down at her and rested her forehead against Maura's, she wanted Maura to understand what she meant to her, as a friend and if not more. Leaning down she caught Maura's lips in a quick and gentle kiss. Although the kiss was brief she hoped Maura would understand.

Maura smiled and stroked Jane's cheek once again, " Let's go home."

As soon as the plane touched down in Boston Jane felt a sense of relief. That was until she heard a very familiar voice and soon a very familiar woman approached her as she was waiting for her bags.

" Ma! Oh my god, what are doing here? We didn't need a ride!"

" I've been trying to call you for a few days now! Now I told you to call me when you got home safely after the plane landed. Why didn't you call me? I was so worried about you, there could have been one of those terrorists on board."

Jane saw Maura laugh and Maura then gave Angela a hug. Luckily for Jane the two of them mostly talked as she once again got stuck with the luggage. Once they went their separate ways Jane shook her head, " I can't believe she drove all they way over here just to see me come home."

" Well Jane I think she loves you very much and it was very sweet of her to do so. Did you turn off your phone?"

" Nope just didn't charge it and Ma killed it with all the texts and calls."

" You realize I had a charger if you forgot yours."

" Yep I'm aware. Feels good to be back home though. You ever thought about buying a Lamborghini or something?" Jane couldn't help but laugh at the expression she received from Maura.

" If that's how it's going to be I want a divorce."

" As long as I get the car. Ouch!" Jane blocked the next punch to her shoulder and smiled and focused back on the road.

Once they arrived at Maura's Jane helped take the luggage upstairs. Maura greeted Bass and talked to him for several moments before Angela came over with Jo Friday. Once Jane came downstairs the little dog barked and ran towards Jane.

" Well aren't we happy. Did Ma spoil you while I was gone? Did you miss us?"

" He actually kept bass company a lot. I guess the two get along, why is that when you come back from vacation you look like crud while Maura looks gorgeous?" Angela felt relieved they were home. The animals were not the only one who missed the two ladies.

Jane rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, " Geez Ma I love you too!"

However Maura walked beside her and nudged Jane, Jane sighed defeated and look back towards her mother, " I love you Ma, thank you for letting me and maura-"

" For Jane and I, use those tickets you won. We had such a great time together, again thank you," Maura winked at Jane as she cut her off. She knew Jane hated it when she corrected her but she had to jump in.

" Aww I'm so happy you two had a great time. I'm going to call Frankie and tell him your home." Angela gave them both a hug and left towards the guest house.

Maura walked around the house and went to the kitchen, " Would you like anything to drink? It seems I somehow have pasta leftover in here, are you hungry?"

"No thanks. All I want to do now is sit on the couch and watch some sports."

Maura then heard her phone rang, " Isles. Yes, yes she is. Understood we'll be there soon, thank you."

Jane glanced back at Maura and smiled and stood up, " Right I'll change. So what do we have?"

Maura followed Jane upstairs it was amazing that after a week and returning home everything was the same. As for their relationship, it was hard to define. Regardless of how people thought of them, it was what it was and nothing more, " Double homicide."

**- Thanks for reading guys. I know I probably had a million errors but what can I say, I'm only human. I really hate capitalizing too but I tried really hard to accomplish capitalizing things in this story. I wanted to make this story a little longer but it needed to come to an end, I'll be working on another story soon. It's not rizzles but rizzles may be in my future ****. Thanks for reading I appreciate you putting up with my grammar :D. Also this story was inspired by the song from the beach boys called kokomo. So thats how this story came to be in my head, listen to it if you never heard of it ;).**


End file.
